Uma Sombra no Coração
by Brass-dono
Summary: [UA]Kagome é uma dançarina falsa e faz apresentações com suas cinco companheiras, até que uma delas é morta por Naraku. Ela promete vingança (apesar de temer youkais), mas não esperava ter de se apresentar num castelo com dois filhos muito lindos.
1. Vingança

Uma Sombra no Coração

Capítulo 1 - Vingança

Saltei em mais umas duas árvores até pular para o chão. Lá comecei a correr ferozmente, tudo o que minhas pernas deixavam eu fazer. Mas já tinha perdido Naraku de vista. Então fiz o que era conveniente no momento. Taquei meus dardos na árvore.

Surpreendentemente, meus dardos o prenderam na árvore. Mas não raspou o braço dele, apenas prendeu suas roupas a árvore. Como estava sem saída, ele se virou para mim enquanto eu chegava mais perto, sempre com o braço estendido em sua direção, pronta para atirar a besta novamente. E eu pude ver o sorriso maligno dele por debaixo da pele de babuíno.

- Kagome, sua idiota. - falava bem devagar todas as palavras, como se eu fosse alguma criança que não aprendeu a lição de matemática direito. - Rin não quis vir comigo. Era mais do que justo que eu tirasse a sua vida insignificante, não acha?

- Cala a boca! - gritei com tudo, parando à sua frente. Eu sabia que não deveria me aproximar mais, Naraku É acima de tudo, um cara perigoso que não mede esforços para matar alguém, seja de forma limpa ou não. - Você matou a Rin, ela era minha companheira de dança, minha amiga. Você acha mesmo que ela iria trabalhar de prostituta para você? - Apesar de querer esconder, eu sabia que ele via a minha dor estampada em meu rosto. - Você é um canalha, Rin era só uma menina! O que ela devia fazer, aceitar a sua proposta e trabalhar de prostituta para você, covarde? - jogava todas as coisas horríveis que fazia na cara dele.

Mas ele ria de tudo o que eu falei.

- Eu dei a oportunidade perfeita para você e as meninas serem alguém na vida. Como a sua mãe...

Eu percebi que ele não tinha terminado de falar, que ele iria me passar um sermão, mas não deixei. Ao ouvi-lo falando de minha mãe, disparei a besta já carregada.

Apesar disso, naquele milésimo de segundo em que as flechas cruzavam o ar, eu percebi um movimento rápido dele. Ele levantou uma mão e a fechou, deixando apenas o indicador e o médio esticados, juntos, e os colocou na testa, como faziam os marinheiros atuais. Depois os abaixou rapidamente, naquele sinal que significa Adeus. Naraku sumiu no ar, deixando a capa presa ao tronco da árvore. As duas flechas da besta atingiram bem no meio do coração dele.

Ou atingiriam se ele não tivesse fugido.

Aproximei-me e com um puxão violento agarrei sua veste. Mas no momento em que a puxei, escutei algo caindo no chão. Podia ser os dardos, mas não eram. Era uma simples medalhinha de ouro. Uma correntinha como qualquer pessoa rica carregaria. Então eu me dei conta.

Naraku possuía o shikon no tama em seu corpo. Pode parecer besteira, e a maioria acha que é mentira (todos pensam que shikon no tama é uma lenda), mas não é. Eu posso ver o shikon. Eu sabia que ele a possuía. E eu via seu brilho rosado por debaixo da pele. Aquela correntinha de vez em quando me mostrava, mesmo eu não a vendo. Às vezes ela tapava o brilho do shikon o que me deixava muito confusa sobre ele a possuir ainda ou não e, consequentemente, estar mais fraco ou não. E às vezes o ouro intensificava o brilho.

Era uma coisa meio maluca, mas o brilho do shikon só aparecia para mim quando posto no lugar certo para a correntinha refletir. E com essa correntinha ficava lindo. Mas só servia em Naraku, por que só Naraku sabia a posição exata do shikon para fazer com que ele aparecesse com a correntinha.

Em outras palavras, agora que ele está sem a correntinha, eu não posso mais ver o brilho do shikon (isso me decepcionou, eu acho lindo o brilho rosado do shikon). Por tanto, não sei quem é Naraku, já que ninguém nunca viu seu rosto.

Naraku sempre aparece para mim, para Rin, para Kagura, para Sango, para Kikyou e para Ayame. E sempre dizia para a gente se juntar a ele e nos tornamos prostitutas. Que isso nos tornaria mulheres de verdade. Que isso nos tornaria ricas rapidamente. Mas sempre recusávamos. E dessa vez, ele foi longe demais.

Ele apareceu para Rin, pedindo que ela fosse com ele novamente. Mas quando ela recusou, ele a estrangulou. Ela foi a primeira de nós que viu seu rosto por debaixo da capa. E não sobreviveu para contar como ele é. Isso dificulta nossa busca por ele.

Somos um grupo de dançarinas falsas. Aprendemos a técnica de dança com nossas mães, que aprenderam com as mães delas, que aprenderam com estrangeiras da tal de África. E sempre andamos juntas fazendo apresentações em castelos. Somos como antigas gueixas, só que nós somos melhores que as gueixas.

Por que dançamos e ela não.

As gueixas só servem seus mestres e, em alguns casos, se vendem para eles. Mas nós somos muito mais que simples serventes. Nós fazemos a arte da dança do ventre. Sentiu o clima? _Arte da Dança do Ventre_, tudo com maiúsculas. Mas somos falsas. Uma vez tivemos de explicar isso à Kikyou quando ela entrou para o nosso grupo (o que foi tortura, imagina nós cinco sempre acostumadas com uma dança para cinco pessoas e de repente, puf! Kikyou aparece. Não que eu não goste dela, mas no começo, não gostava mesmo, ela me fez passar horas e horas ensaiando uma nova coreografia para seis pessoas). Somos falsas por que somos japonesas, certo? Ora, para ser uma verdadeira dançarina africana, precisa ser africana.

Dããh...

Estava voltando para onde as meninas estavam. O clima, claro não era o dos melhores. Retirei a besta da minha mão e o entreguei à Kagura. Eu tinha o meu (vocês sabem, para defesa pessoal), e ela tinha o dela. Mas na pressa acabei pegando o dela por engano. Sentei-me ao lado das meninas, e perguntei o mais calma possível.

- Como está Rin?

Kagura me olhou e balançou a cabeça negando. Eu sabia o que ela queria dizer. E não era coisa boa. Mas me senti obrigada a não falar mais nada. Era melhor eu deixar cada uma pensando consigo mesma, como eu percebia que estavam. Elas pareciam bem chocadas. Infelizmente, não podíamos fazer algo por Rin agora. Tínhamos de avançar para o castelo do oeste.Tínhamos sido contratadas, não podíamos simplesmente abandonar nosso trabalho por uma colega que morreu.

Apesar de que eu faria isso e muito mais por Rin nesse momento de tensão. Para começar, prometi naquele momento enquanto olhava seu rosto pálido, que a vingaria. Que mataria Naraku para vingar a morte dela. Era tudo o que desejava nesse momento.

E ficava imaginando que com esse pensamento, em algum lugar da floresta, Naraku ia espirrar tanto que ia morrer por alguma doença estranha causada por espirros seqüenciais ocasionados por pessoas que falam muito mal de alguém. Sim, eu realmente cheguei a pensar nisso.

Só que descobri algo mais legal: ele podia ir tomar banho no rio, ser levado pela correnteza, cair de uma cachoeira e bater com a cabeça nas pedras lá em baixo. Isso sim seria mais _vingança. _Só que aí não teria graça por que não seria _eu_ que estaria matando ele.

Tudo bem, ainda tinha muito tempo para pensar em _10 Maneiras de Matar Naraku. _Grande livro, hein? Ia ser best-seller em todos os lugares.

Mas não tinha tempo para isso agora, tinha que procurar o castelo à oeste. Tinha uma reunião de um tal de... Com é mesmo? Sasho, Tasho... Ou Aisho. Não sei, mas me lembro que tinha Inu no começo. Então, era Inusasho, Inutasho ou Inuaisho. Um dos três.

Imaginem minha surpresa ao saber de Kagura que era Inutaisho, e nenhum dos três acima. Eu realmente me decepcionei. Tinha dezoito e a idade já me afetava? Que coisa mais injusta! Isso aconteceu quando estávamos rumando para o castelo do tal Taisho.

Bem, não é que eu goste de me gabar, mas conheço vários castelos dessa área. Ou a maioria, sei lá. Mas esse, nunca tinha visto. Nem por dentro, nem por fora. Aham, e sabem a minha cara ao ver o tamanho do palácio? Exatamente, _Uau!_ Seguido por um _Minha nossa! _Kagura teve que me segurar para eu não babar. O castelo era simplesmente enooorme. Não, na verdade, ele era _ENOOOORME._ Isso diz tudo, né? E vocês já devem saber como eu sou: assim que os empregados nos receberam e nos guiaram para nosso quarto, eu tinha que fuçar outra sala e me perder dos outros. Mas o que posso fazer? É mal de família, reclamem com minha mãe que também tinha tara por coisas novas. Ela era a curiosa que me passou a curiosidade dela.

Claro, fiquei ainda mais dãã ao saber que não era uma sala qualquer. Era um quarto. Um quarto de homem! Cara, o maior quarto que eu já vi em toda a minha miserável vida como dançarina falsa viajante. Era algo que eu _nunca_ teria em minha vida. Não pude ignorar aquela coisinha no meu coração que gritava: _Olha o ciúme, o ciúme! _Mas vontade de me alojar no quarto não faltou.

Levei um danado de um susto quando alguma coisa, ou alguém disse friamente da porta do quarto.

- Esse lugar não é para humanos. – eu dei um salto que quase fui parar na lua, sem brincadeira. Ia ser a primeira mulher a pisar lá... A não conseguir voltar também. – Quem é você?

Eu me virei para ele. Era um youkai que vi logo de cara. Isso me assustou. Tá, isso me _assustou _muito. Sabe por que? Por que eu tenho medo de youkais, apesar de já ter passado parte da minha vida ao lado da Kirara. E ao lado dos pais da Kagura. E ao lado de Ayame, que ainda passo tempo ao seu lado. E ao lado da própria Kagura. Sei lá, minha mãe sempre me disse para temê-los. Preciso de mais algum motivo para odiar Naraku? Bom, ele fez com que eu levasse a sério esse papo da minha mãe. Sorte Kagura e Ayame compreenderem isso e não me matarem toda vez que eu olho um pouco esquisito para elas.

Motivos pelo qual eu percebi que ele era um youkai: ele tinha orelhas de elfo; tinha listrinhas roxas nas bochechas; tinha cabelo branco; tinha dentes um bocado afiados (que eu percebi quando ele falou); e tinha listrinhas nas mãos cruzadas na frente do peito também; possuía olhos dourados penetrantes. Tão penetrantes, mas tão penetrantes, que achei que ele fosse penetrar toda a minha alma e me devorar viva. Realmente, não queria isso para mim.

A julgar pelo quimono branco, era um empregado sem graça.

Parecia que ele percebeu meu medo e rapidamente (para falar a verdade, foi no milésimo de segundo que olhei para ele) ele me virou de novo e segurou meu pescoço. Ele tinha uma grande vantagem sobre mim. E o fato de eu ter medo de youkais não ajudou nada. Por dentro, entrei em pânico. Mas o que mais fazia com que eu entrasse em verdadeiro pânico, era o fato de eu saber que ele sabia disso.

Antes que eu pudesse responder às perguntas iniciais dele, mexi a mão direita e agarrei com força a espada que ficava em meu ventre e a saquei rápida, girando o braço para trás a fim de contar o pescoço do maldito empregado que não sabe respeitar um visitante quando vê um. Eu disse isso? Uau, estou me achando a poderosa desde que entrei no castelo.

Bem, quando eu me virei para ver o rosto caído no chão, ele tinha desaparecido. Guardei a espada e choraminguei. Faz tempo que não mato um youkai, e depois do incidente com Naraku, uma lutinha básica faria muito bem para a minha alma carente.

É, mas isso foi até eu descobrir quem ele realmente era.

--------------------

Eu estava com as meninas em um quarto me preparando para a grande noite, esta noite. Ele havia nos contratado para dançarmos (bom, realmente não vejo outro motivo para ele ter nos contratado). Apesar de toda aquela maquiagem, nosso rosto não parecia nem um pouquinho melhor. Ou talvez fosse o meu que estava péssimo mesmo, por que Kagura sempre tinha aquele rosto sem expressão. Seguida por Kikyou. Sango estava um pouco triste, mas por ser uma mulher muito _durona_, não queria mostrar isso. E Ayame chorou muito.

Mas naquele instante que eu estava colocando a minha saia (bem chamativa, por ser dança do ventre, tenho de usar essa saia toda recortada que mostra uma grande parte do meu traseiro), entrou uma mulher no quarto. Ela parecia tímida, por que ficou meia hora enrolando na porta.

- Desculpem... – disse pigarreando. – Vocês são as dançarinas profissionais?

Profissionais? Quem você está chamando de profissionais? Nós somos muito mais do que isso querida, nós somos as melhores do Japão. Provavelmente as únicas, mas...

-Somos sim.

Antes que eu me desse conta de alguma coisa, ela já tinha saído de trás da porta e estava segurando muito forte as minhas mãos entre as deles. Parecia besteira, mas podia jurar que via um brilinho nos olhos delas, seguido por um rubor bem forte naquele rosto pálido. Pálido como o de Rin.

-Bem eu... Quero pedir um grande favor à todas vocês. Vocês precisam fazer tudo certo essa noite, eu imploro! É que, bem... Eu indiquei vocês ao meu marido, mas ele não está muito convencido de que vocês sejam boas. Na verdade, ultimamente ele não parece prestar muita atenção às minhas palavras, acho que o amor que ele tem por mim vem diminuindo a cada dia, mas eu ainda quero reconquistá-lo, só que para isso, preciso que dê tudo certo essa noite. Por favor!

Nossa, que bonitinho! Ela era sem dúvida, a rainha mais apaixonada que eu já tinha visto em minha vida. A única para falar a verdade. Geralmente, os festivais são em castelos de príncipes solteirões.

-Claro, pode deixar. Tenho certeza de que dará tudo certo, não é meninas? – Olhei para elas, que estavam pior do que mãe no enterro da filha. Bom, a situação era quase a mesma por aqui. O pior foi que ninguém me respondeu. Virei-me para frente e desvencilhei minhas mãos das dela. – Não se preocupe. – E dei meu melhor sorriso.

Ela, um pouco mais alegre e mais convencida, deixou nosso aposento. E então, uma empregada entrou nos chamando. Era hora do show.

----------------------------------------

O salão estava cheio. Muito cheio. Mais cheio que de manhã, quando as pessoas passam em frente à minha casa com aquela barulheira toda, gritando e vendendo coisas. Coisas tão úteis quanto chifres numa galinha.

Mesmo assim, o salão continuava cheio. Eu me assustei no começo, afinal, era a primeira vez que eu via tanta gente rica reunida. Até a Ayame, muito triste por Rin estava perplexa. Então, aquela mulher me puxou de não sei da onde para perto de uma mesa com drinques.

- Oi Kagome. – Não sei como ela soube meu nome. Estava confusa demais para saber de alguma coisa naquele momento. – Quero que você conheça meu marido. – E apontou seu marido.

_NOSSAAAAA!!! _Ela não havia me dito que era casada com um Deus. E que Deus era esse! Se ela disse que estava preocupada por que estava perdendo o amor do marido, então se fosse comigo, eu já teria me tacado de uma ponte para simbolizar meu amor por ele.

Em outras palavras, estaria beeeeeeeeeeem desesperada.

- Olá! – Curvei-me para o meu senhor.

- Izayoi me falou de vocês. – Ele agarrou Izayoi pela cintura e ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele mais vermelha que o próprio quimono. Por um momento me perguntei se ela estava perdendo _mesmo_ o amor do marido. – Espero ver um grande show.

Nunca mais na minha vida eu olho para um rei. Principalmente se ele for bonito assim. Por que duas coisas ruins acontecem: por ele ser bonito e rico demais, você acaba babando no meio de uma festa com muita gente; por ser muito bonito, ele é na verdade um youkai.

É, ele era um youkai (lembrem-se, eu tenho medo de youkais). Aquele cabelo branco, os dentinhos afiados e os olhos dourados não me enganam. Espera um pouco. Onde foi mesmo que eu já tinha visto essas características? Ah, não era o...?

-Kagome! – Ayame se aproximou sem fôlego, passou o braço pelo meu e se curvou respeitosamente para o rei bonitão. Então se virou para mim. – Vamos, vamos começar. – sorriu. – As meninas já estão prontas.

-Certo. – e ela me puxou para perto das meninas.

--------------------

- Prontinho. – Uma empregada disse me dando um copo de água. Depois seguiu e entregou mais um para cada uma das meninas. Depois da grande apresentação, nós estávamos bem cansadas. Exceto, é claro, Kagura e Ayame por serem youkais. Mas as outras estavam mortas.

Uma coisa que definitivamente não nos ajudava era a roupa. Estávamos vestindo aquela saia rodada, uma blusinha (blusinha? Aquilo era uma coisa que tapava os peitos, só) que deixava toda a barriga à mostra, trezentos lenços compridos e vermelhos e um milhão de jóias em todas as partes do corpo. Tínhamos jóias na cabeça, no pulso, nos braços, tornozelos, cotovelos, entre os seios e até nas partes traseiras, só que é claro, por cima da roupa.

Com num passe de mágica, Izayoi entrou. E me abraçou muito alegre.

-Kagome, meninas, vocês conseguiram! – Soltou-me para segurar meus ombros e estava sorrindo a beça. – Ele gosta de mim, eu estava enganada! – eu já tinha percebido isso. – Não é que ele não gostava de mim, ele só não tinha tempo para mim por que estava muito ocupado com o trabalho de rei. Mas ele me ama! E disse que a partir de hoje vai passar a me dar mais atenção. – Abraçou-me mais uma vez...

...E saiu pela porta da frente. Eu fiquei tão... Tão...

-Que mulher esquisita. – comentou Kagura.

E nesse exato minuto, a porta se abriu novamente, revelando uma eufórica Izayoi.

-Meninas, aprontem-se novamente. – Tentou sorri, mas a respiração acelerada não permitiu muita coisa. – O rei quer vê-las!

Foi naquele momento que eu descobri quem aquele par de olhos dourados me lembrava. E por que ele era tão bonito quanto Inutaisho e seu filho mais novo.

----------------------------------------

Oi!

Nossa, mais um fic da Brass? É, mais um fic da Brass, contentem-se... Mas isso não é importante. O importante é... GOSTARAM??? Brass precisa saber dos comentários de vocês, por isso, mandem comments, viu? Ah, gostaram da aparição do Maru? Bom, tenho uma pergunta: o que vocês preferem, um romance Kag/Maru ou Inu/Kag??? Respondam, plix!!! Eu preciso saber para fazer um casal principal, certo?

Ah, reparem numa coisa: esse foi meu primeiro fic feito no Word, o que significa nada de erros de português!!!! Eu não estrupei a línguà portuguiesa!!! Huahauhua!!! Zoação. Uma coisa que eu não entendo, é por que nunca consigo colocar as carinhas aqui no Sabe, aquelas carinhas que nós fazemos com várias teclas do teclado. Pois é, não aparecem aqui no Se alguém souber como se faz para colocá-las aqui, AVISE-ME URGENTEMENTE!!!

Mas comentem, viu?

Inu-kisses,

Brass

PS: Eu descobri recentemente que devido a uma paixão ardente por Hakudoushi, estou mais entusiasmada a fazer fics. Agradeçam ao Hakudoshi!!!

PS 2: Eu realmente preciso que vocês votem: Kag/Maru ou Inu/Kag??? Se não votarem, o fic será Kag/Maru. Mas por enquanto será Inu/Kag/Maru, tá?


	2. O quente e o frio

Uma Sombra no Coração

Capítulo 2 – O quente e o frio

- Ai, ai... Ui... – Eu choramingava junto de Sango.

A apresentação foi bacana, eu entendo que o rei tenha gostado, mas mandar a gente ficar dançando sem parar é irritante. Agora eu estou com todo o meu corpo doído, não consigo nem mexer o mindinho do pé. Pensando bem, difícil vai ser me mexer amanhã quando eu acordar. Ui, nem quero pensar na dor.

Mas como eu sou uma pessoa educada, agradeci ao rei pela oportunidade de ficar dançando a noite toda pra ele e seus companheiros. Até por que eu tinha dois motivos: ali, no salão, eu podia ficar olhando para o rei o tempo todo sem que ninguém perceba; eliminei aquela maldita celulite que me perseguia (Sango disse que isso era invenção da minha cabeça, mas tenho certeza de que havia uma celulite ali).

Agora, já que dançamos muito bem, a rainha Izayoi deixou que nós comêssemos um pouco (ela teria deixado se a gente ficasse parada no meio do salão tirando meleca). Foi bom, a comida estava deliciosa. Infelizmente não comemos na mesa junto com o rei e seus companheiros. Tivemos que nos alimentar na cozinha. Mesmo assim, foi um banquete daqueles que não esqueço até me dêem outro.

- Meninas? – chamou a sorridente rainha, aparecendo na cozinha. – O rei quer vê-las, vocês podem?

_NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO!!! _Eu não quero ficar dançando por horas para aqueles companheiros feios já que o único homem bonito do castelo é casado!!! E mesmo assim é um youkai!!! AHHHH!!!

- Claro – eu respondi fazendo um sorriso igual ao dela. Sango e Kikyou me fuzilaram com o olhar. – Vamos gente, vai ser divertido.

Izayoi parecia não entender por que estávamos tão desesperadas. Então ela se bateu na cabeça e nos olhou sorrindo novamente.

- Não se preocupem, ele não pedirá que vocês dancem outra vez.

Podia ser só impressão, mas tenho quase certeza que quando ela disse isso, meu corpo pareceu ficar bem mais leve, tanto que eu quase caí em cima da mesa. Olhei para Sango e Kikyou. Elas também pareceram mais aliviada.

- Claro – Sango respondeu suspirando profundamente. – Melhor irmos. – levantou-se. Eu e as meninas fizemos o mesmo depois de agradecer a comida.

Seguimos Izayoi até o centro do salão. Lá, Inutaisho estava rindo com os amigos e estava com uma taça prateada na mão. Ele fica lindo rindo daquele jeito.

A rainha nos enfiou no meio do grupo e os homens ficaram olhando para nós com cara meio de sem-vergonha. Todos estavam bêbados, exceto o rei. Ele depositou a taça na mesa e passou cada um dos dois braços pelos ombros de dois garotos. Não, um homem e um garoto. Youkais, óbvio. Espera, Eu conheço o homem, ele é o...

- Sesshou-maru? – Virei-me para Kagura. Aliás, todos desse pequeno grupo se viraram. Ela o conhecia? – O que você...? – ela foi parando quando entendeu. Só ela, por que eu não.

- Eu sou o filho do rei. – Sesshou-maru cruzou os braços e estava olhando-a com muita frieza. Sim, aqueles dois já se conheciam.

- Hmpf! – ela cruzou os braços também e virou a cara.

Agora eu não entendia mais nada. O youkai que tinha me atacado naquele quarto que eu nunca teria na minha vida era filho do rei? Olhei-o espantada e o pior, ele estava me olhando. Junto com o garoto e o próprio rei. Virei meu rosto para trás, sentindo-o corar.

- Esse é – Izayoi apontou o garoto, que estava irritado e bem vermelho por estar sendo abraçado pelo rei. – Meu filho, – Eu caí... Ou quase, já que se eu fizesse isso todos olhariam para mim. Isso não seria legal, definitivamente, mas uma coisa me chamou atenção: ele era filho de um youkai e uma humana, então ele era hanyou? – Inu-Yasha. – E puxou a orelha direita dele como se ele fosse um brinquedo muito interessante. Ele resmungou.

O pai o olhou como se ele fosse _mesmo _um brinquedo e depois pegou na orelha direita e ficou mexendo como se fosse ago que ele nunca viu na vida. O filho ficou irritado e bateu na mão dos dois, fazendo os que estavam no salão rir dele, deixando-o bem corado. Cruzou os braços demonstrando como estava irritado. Sesshou-maru continuou frio.

Não agüentei e comecei a rir junto de Sango. Kikyou estava prendendo a risada, eu a conheço. A rainha soltou o filho e andou até Sesshou-maru, colocando a mão num ombro dele. Eu podia jurar que ele ficou com raiva, pela cara, mas não fez nada.

- Este é Sesshou-maru. O primeiro filho de Inutaisho. – Então, ele não era filho da rainha. Ela sorriu. – Ele é youkai puro.

Inu-Yasha fez cara de desgosto. Briga familiar, deve ser. Essa era com toda a certeza do mundo, a família mais estranha que eu já vi. Como pode Izayoi, uma mulher radiante, ser esposa de um youkai? Ta, ele é lindo, mas e daí? Ele é youkai! Youkais são perigosos, e asquerosos, e... Ok, Kagura e Ayame não são nada disso. Mas Sesshou-maru, Inu-Yasha e Naraku são bem asquerosos. A diferença é que os filhos do rei são bonitos.

Naraku deve ser um monstro, é por isso que ele usa uma máscara.

Vi as pessoas (youkais, para ser mais exata) dispersarem-se pelo castelo. Kikyou se aproximou do filho mais novo quando ele se afastou também. Começaram uma conversa, o que achei legal. Há muito ela não se entrosava com alguém. Também seria legal por que se ela se casasse com um filho nós... _UAU! _Nós poderíamos passar a morar no castelo. Parei de pensar nisso quando o rei tocou meu ombro, com um sorriso muito safado e a taça novamente.

- Você está tão quieta, todas estão se divertindo, por que você não? – Agora ele falava seriamente. Só então percebi que as garotas tinham me abandonado e ido para algum lugar que não sei qual. Pelo menos Ayame estava comendo e se divertindo com um youkai lobo que, convenhamos, não é de se jogar fora.

- Hm... – Pensei. – Eu só danço nas festas, não costumo me divertir nelas. Digo, não que a dança não seja divertida, eu só... – Ele dispensou meus comentários e sorriu safadamente de novo.

- Vamos, curta! – e bateu nas minhas costas, me empurrando e saindo de perto enquanto virava a taça e a colocava na mesa.

Observei à minha volta. Droga, odeio ficar sozinha. Olhando para os portões do salão, observei o príncipe mais velho sair. Ele parecia um pouco apressado. Sorri. Ora, uma conversa com certos youkais que não tratam bem seus visitantes certamente não faz mal à ninguém.

Virei na entrada do salão e congelei. Ué? Para onde o youkai tinha ido? Sumiu, evaporou no ar! Já sei, foi devorado por aliens assassinos devoradores de youkais meio afeminados! Hmm... Não, não acredito em aliens, é só uma história idiota do meu avô.

Não sei o que deu em mim, ir procurar por um youkai, mas realmente tive aquela curiosidade naquele momento. Foi quando eu me toquei: ele era um pouco tímido, não era? Então estaria no quarto. Os tímidos sempre ficam no quarto. Foi exatamente lá que eu comecei minha busca por um certo príncipe youkai bonitão meio afeminado.

Procurei aquele quarto na qual havia encontrado de tarde. Não foi difícil, sou muito fofoqueira e acabei gravando onde ficava o quarto, apesar do castelo ser bem grande. Entrei.

Olhei atentamente para todos os lados. Bem, ele com certeza não estava lá. Suspirei desanimada, melhor voltar para a festa. Mas no momento em que me virei para trás, a porta se abriu e eu envelheci uns vinte anos, imaginando que se fosse Sesshou-maru eu realmente estaria encrencada. No mínimo ele acharia um jeito bem divertido e maldoso de me matar bem devagarzinho, como arrancar minha pele... Ou qualquer coisa bem parecida.

No entanto um homem apareceu ajoelhado, olhando para o chão. Ele tinha um longo negro cabelo cacheado que ia até o chão. Lindo, eu diria. Ele pareceu não perceber que eu me encontrava ali.

-Perdão pelo incomodo Sesshou-maru-sama, eu espero que o senhor... – Levantou a cabeça e parou de falar ao me olhar. Parecia meio... Não digo assustado, mas surpreso ao me ver. – Oh, perdão Mayu-sama – Ele se levantou. – Esperava encontrar Sesshou-maru-sama. Talvez você saiba, não é amante dele?

NÃO, DEFINITIVAMENTE NÃO!!! Eu _nunca_ seria amante de um youkai.

Cocei a cabeça com um sorrido bem amarelo. Ele pensava que eu era uma prostituta chamada Mayu. Certamente não sou.

-Hmm... Sei não senhor. E não sou Mayu, nem dormi com Sesshou-maru. – Ele olhou um tanto, como diria, confuso para mim. – Eu também procurava por Sesshou-maru.

-Oh.- Sorriu e virou o corpo, olhando de lado para mim. – Prazer. – Cumprimentou-me. – Sou Onigumo Jigoku, conselheiro do rei Inu no taisho – Ué, não era Inutaisho? - , se puder ajudá-la em algo. – Lembrou de eu ter dito algo sobre o youkai. – Mas também não sei onde se encontra Sesshou-maru-sama. – E saiu, fechando a porta com certa vênia.

Olhei para o lado oposto ao da porta, fitando a varanda. Estava uma linda noite lá fora. Saí. Não percebi que Inu-Yasha, o filho mais novo, estava há poucos metros de mim, fitando o luar como eu – mas depois ele se virou me olhando como se eu fosse um bicho estranho. Acho que seu quarto era ao do lado de Sesshou-maru. Virei-me e apoiei os cotovelos na grade, suspirando.

-Desisto. – e saí por onde entrei.

Acho que nunca saberia que Inu-Yasha estava procurando algum jyaki na floresta que se encontra em frente à essa varanda.

----------

-Oi. – Comentei sem graça com as outras meninas. Elas estavam dormindo, ninguém me notou entrando no quarto. Ajoelhei-me à penteadeira, penteando meu cabelo enquanto falava com as dorminhocas. Já era bem tarde da noite. – Sabe, hoje foi um dia corrido, vocês deveriam descansar. Sango, tome cuidado, eu vi aquele exorcista passando a mão numas mulheres do castelo, não acho que ele seja para você. – sorri para seu rosto cansado e adormecido - Kagura, você não falou com ninguém, que antipática. – Tremi, com quem achava que estava falando? Ela era uma youkai. – Kikyou, seduza logo o irmão mais novo e vamos morar todas juntas. Ayame, seu parceiro lobo é uma graça, ele parece ser tão carinhoso. – sorri muito feliz, todas pareciam tão feliz. Pousei o pente na penteadeira enquanto meu sorriso se tornava triste devagar. – Rin, você viu aquele youkai grandão? – Deitei na minha cama, me cobrindo. – Inu no Taisho é realmente muito bonito. Acho que vou roubá-lo de Izayoi, o que acha? – virei-me e fechei os olhos sorrindo. – Boa noite meninas.

Tive uma noite confortável banhada pelo luar da varanda aberta. Sonhei com os filhos do poderoso youkai.

--------------------

Perdão pelo capítulo curtinho, Brass queria postar tudo no dia primeiro de Novembro, e só tinha metade do capítulo pronto. Espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim, e mandem reviews pois estou muito contente com elas. Ah, um novo capítulo de Japão Dividido virá, eu espero, esta semana.

---------- MOMENTO PROPAGANDA ----------

O Dia que Não Terminou - Em O Dia que Não Terminou, Kagome se depara numa linda noite com Inu-Yasha. Seus desejos mais profundos vêm à tona e ele quer passar a noite ao lado dela. Antes disso, ela quer que ele a compreenda, que saiba o que ela sente por ele. Atrapalhados por Kagura, ela tem a missão de eliminar Kagome, mas apenas a deixa inconsciente e um rio a leva embora. Para sua surpresa, Kagome acorda ao lado da garotinha Rin e seu amigo Jaken. Tudo se revela quando Sesshou-maru aparece. Um angst que Brass adorou escrever apesar de não ter gostado do final que, por pressa, acabou não se expressando muito bem quanto aos sentimentos dela. Não-UA Kag/Maru. Estará no ar a partir do dia 2 de Novembro, é um presente à Shampoo-chan, revisado por Kiki-chan e tendo sua primeira leitora como KannahateKagome.

---------- MOMENTO PROPAGANDA ----------

Ne, Minna!!!

Como vão todos, hein? Brass muito contente e cheia de idéias depois de ver Tenka Hadou no Ken. Quem diria que Sesshou-maru salvaria Inu-Yasha com sua própria vida do poderoso Bakuryuuha, hu? Só em filmes mesmo... hauhauhau!!! Bom, achei linda a parte que Maru salva a Kagome. E Rin foi muito corajosa (tenho de admitir U.U) protegendo a Kagome do Setsuna no Takemaru.

Ah, notícias: A leitora que quiser, pois que fique com Sesshou-maru (milagre, Brass abandonando o Maru? O.O). Brass acaba de conhecer Inu no Taisho, o que posso fazer se ele é gostoso daquele jeito? Eu já tinha visto um fanart dele (lindo, aliás), mas no filme, né? Pou, sem comentários!

Respondendo às reviews anteriores (doze reviews, I Believe in Miracles!!!):

Nana Pizani - Oi! Você foi a primeira que comentou, portanto, merece ser a primeira a receber uma resposta, certo? Bem, quanto ao casal Kag/Maru, se você parar para pensar, não é tão estranho assim (gostaria que todos lêsem isso). Bem, no começo eu achei a mesma coisa. É por que aqui, se você olhar em português, só vai achar uma fic Kag/Maru, mas em inglês, você acha milhares. Eu comecei a procurar, achava estranho no começo também, mas foi a partir daí que eu escrevi meu primeiro hentai... Já está pronto, mas a Kiki-chan ainda está revisando. Um bjão para você e obrigada pelo seu voto, ele foi computado e está registrado na memória de Brass (mesmo que não seja lá grande coisa). Bjus!!!

Marih - Inu/Kag, hein? Você gosta desse casal, hein? Ok, seu voto foi computado. Bjus!!! Ah, e obrigada por gostar da fic (a parte que eu mais gostei do primeiro capítulo foi as 10 maneiras de matar Naraku... huahauhua!!!).

§§Asuka§§ - Nossa! Você é mesmo uma verdadeira fã Inu/Kag, hu? Ah, e não fale de Rin perto de mim... -.- Não há pessoa mais chata nesse anime que não essa menininha nojenta... o Maru tinha que ficar com a Kagome mesmo... Bom, agora você sabe por que a Rin morreu, e não outra mulher, como a Kikyou. Hmm... sinceramente, odeio o casal Rin/Maru (se eu fizesse um papel para Rin, seria como "filha" do Maru. Falando sério memso, não acho que eles se vêem como se gostassem um do outro, mas sim com um amor fraternal. É o que eu penso)... tou mais para Brass/Maru mesmo... huahuahua!!! Estava pensando se deveria computar dois votos ao casal Inu/Kag, já que você é tão apaixonada assim, mas nah... vou dar uma chance à Kag/Maru, afinal a mesa pode virar, não pode?. Quanto ao hentai, infelizmente eu só fiz um em toa a minha miserável vida, e se mesmo assim você ainda estiver disposta a ler, o casal principal é Kag/Maru... só que a Kiki-chan ainda está revisando. Sinto, mas não vou por hentai nesse fic. Bjus!

Higurashi Hikari - Uau!!! que bom que você gostou da minha história, ela saiu de repente, quando eu não tinha nada para fazer (olha como Brass é organizada... nada para fazer em véspera de prova, eu devia estar estudando, isso sim... ¬¬)... Buá... por que ninguém vota em Kag/Maru? é tão bonitinho. Enfim, seu voto foi computado para Inu/Kag (ainda dá tempo de voltar, viu?). Oh bem, MUITO OBRIGADA PELA INFORMAÇÃO VITAL DAS CARINHAS, VIU? Um bjão!!!

Dark Mel - Hmmm, deixe eu ver se entendi tudo direitinho: Kag/Maru... Inu com ciúmes e vai Inu/Kag até o fim... É, nada mal. Mas preparem seus coraçõeszinhos, ainda tem muuuuuuito Kag/Maru pela frente. Bom, deixe eu avisar que seu voto não foi computado por que você tem que escolher um casal,viu? Decida, nu/Kag ou Maru/Kag... Vote no próximo capítulo! Bjus!

Teresinha - Continue fazendo suas viagens de ida e volta pelo mundo da Net e passando aqui no fic para dizer um olá, viu? Voto computado para Inu/Kag, certo! Bjus!!!

Lady Higurashi - A-M-E-I sua review. Uma coisa: você não votou, magoou. Você tem que votar! Todos tem que votar, senão não me responsabilizo por quando eu puxar seu pé!!! Huahauhau!! Brincadeira, mas vote no próximo capítuo, tudo bem? Bjs!!!

Angel-sango - Oi! Voto computado blz? volte sempre!!! Bjus!

Krol Yuki - Obrigada pelo voto, viu? Já computei o voto Kag/Maru (brigada por votar nele!!!). Bjus!

Dessa-chan - Oi! Tá me devendo o voto... Hmm... na próxima, viu? Bjus!

Hitomi Higurashi - Oi! Brigadin pelo voto, já foi computado. Tá aqui o segundo capítulo, bjus!

Sakura Kgome - Kag/Maru até a morte!! hehehe... Seu voto foi computado, Bjus!

Então, Dark Mel, Lady Higurashi e Dessa-chan ficam me devendo o voto... O placar agora é:

INU/KAG: 7

KAG/MARU: 2

BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!!!!! Kag/Maru tá perdendo, não!!! não pode acontecer, vou roubar e colocar 1.000.000.000.000 de votos para esse casal, huahauhauhau!!!!! Brincadeira, mas é sério, estou muuuuuuito Kag/Maru ultimamente, então nesse comecinho vocês vão ter de se contentar com esse casal.

Mas toda vez que eu escuto Nemo (Nightwish, que para os do RJ, vai ter show deles lá no claro Hall, então qualquer InuManíaco que goste de Nightwish for, CONTATE-ME) fico com vontade de por Inu/Kag.... Mas aí eu escuto What Went Wrong (Blink 182) e quero Kag/Maru de novo... Ui, ui, ui, que confusão!!!! O.O

Ah, uma coisa, por favor, não coloquem nas reviews pdindo para eu ler as fics de vocês, não sabem como dói isso. Ultimamente, tenho visto muitas fics ruins no site (não que ache as minhas boas ou as de vocês ruins), e estou parando de ler fics. Eu só leio fics de gente que conheço, tipo Shampoo, Kiki e Naru. É sério, não peçam isso.

Fiz três fanarts sobre essa fic, fiquei satisfeita com o que fiz, estou esperando consertar meu scanner para que eu possa postá-la em meu blog, lá no profile... Acredito que vai demorar um pouco, lamento... O primeiro é da Kagome com sua roupa de dança, eu fiz em Fevereiro (apesar da idéia para a fic ter surgido agora...). O segundo é com ela deitada no chão com a mesma roupa segurando e olhando tristemente para o cordão de Naraku (lembram, aquela correntinha...). O terceiro será de uma cena (que ainda não sei se vou botar na fic) da Kagome beijando o Sesshou-maru. O quarto é de todas as dançarinas juntas com suas roupas de inverno (exceto Rin, o rosto da Sango não gostei).

Só!

Inu-Kisses!!!

Brass


	3. Sofy e as sereias

**Uma Sombra no Coração**

_Capítulo 3 – Sofy e as sereias_

Acordei e andei até a porta cambaleando. Quem foi o idiota que deu a idéia de acordar todos do castelo com gritos? Mas não foi só uma pessoa. Parecia que todos no castelo gritavam. Uma festa e não me chamaram? Não creio que Inu no Taisho seja tão idiota aponto de dar uma festa pela manhã.

Ou é?

Abri a porta de correr e quando pus o pé do lado de fora quase o tive arrancado por algum apressadinho. Arregalei os olhos vendo que algo ou alguém cruzou minha frente muito rápido. Inacreditavelmente ele parou e olhou para trás onde eu estava tentando entender quem era eu naquele momento. Fez vênia e voltou, ajoelhando-se na minha frente. Dei um gemido de confusão. Acho que o conheço.

-Bom dia Kagome-sama. – Ele sabia meu nome? Ah, lembrei! Era Onigumo, o conselheiro de Inu no Taisho. Ele sorriu para mim, levantando a cabeça. – Acorde suas amigas, vocês vão dançar novamente. – E saiu.

-Como? – Estava confusa por ter acabado de acordar.

-Sofy-sama está chegando, teremos festa! – ele gritou de longe.

-Mas quem é Sofy? – perguntei esfregando os olhos. Ele parou e sorriu amigavelmente para mim.

-A antiga _mãe_ de Izayoi – e voltou a correr.

Ah, entendi. Não sabia que as pessoas costumavam ter mães antigas e novas. Bom, não estou com vontade de pensar nisso. Mas... Quem era Inu-Yasha mesmo?

Creio que não descobri muita coisa por tive que entrar e acordar as garotas. Kagura e Ayame pareciam ter evaporado faz tempo, não estavam no quarto.

----------

Estávamos todos fora do castelo. Os empregados, Inu no Taisho, Izayoi e os filhos do rei (que estavam na frente de todo mundo, os outros estavam espalhados pela costa). Eu as meninas e Onigumo. Todos estavam lá. O dia estava lindo, o sol brilhava como nunca e duas embarcações chegavam na praia em frente ao castelo. Era lá que Sofy estava.

As meninas e eu estávamos com quimonos de seda muito caros. Parece que Izayoi (sim, eu me lembrei dela) queria mesmo que nós estivéssemos bonitas para a chegada de _Sofy_. Esse nome é bonito. Ela deve ser linda, deve ser uma princesa francesa, ai que emoção!

Provavelmente Sango viu meus olhinhos brilhando, por que passou a mão em frente ao meu rosto.

-Tudo bem Kagome? – Olhou para onde eu olhava, mas eu não via nada na minha frente, estava sonhando demais. – Ah! – ela exclamou e sorriu para mim. – Então você está de olho no príncipe mais novo? Que gracinha. – Olhei-a sem entender nada, esquecendo completamente de Sofy. Ela fez cara confusa e olhou para frente, como se pensasse muito nisso. – Mas a Kikyou já não está atrás dele? E agora? Vocês vão brigar? Ai que chato... – As sobrancelhas dela se enrugaram.

Olhei assustada e boquiaberta para onde ela olhava e constatei que durante meu _momento viagem_, estive olhando para algum ponto perdido chamado Inu-Yasha. Ele olhava para o barco que chagava. Olhei assustada para ela e falei.

-Não é nada disso! – senti que estava ficando vermelha por que minhas bochechas queimavam.

Ela só sorriu para mim.

-Quem é Sofy? - Ouvi Inu-Yasha dizer à mãe. Ela sorriu graciosamente para ele.

-Ela cuidou de mim quando eu era pequena, devo muito a ela. – ouvia de longe as explicações dela. – Quando você nasceu ela também cuidou de você. – Ele arregalou os olhos. – Mas ela era francesa, tinha sua vida lá e teve de voltar. Fiquei triste por que ela era como uma mãe para mim, mas na semana passada fiquei sabendo que ela deixava o continente e vinha para a ilha estudar os youkais. – sorriu vitoriosa. – Veio para ficar.

-Hmpf, grande coisa. – Ele se virou para frente, olhando as embarcações novamente. Finalmente a âncora baixou.

Olhei curiosa. Muitos homens desceram. Poucos eram youkais, mas de longe eu não via muito, podiam ser youkais disfarçados de humanos. Onigumo correu para a água e pegou alguém que pulou do navio. Estava coberto por uma capa roxa, quase preta. Mas era alto. O homem chegava até uns dois metros, no mínimo.

Estava estranho. Onigumo não pegaria um homem (espero eu), certo? Mas não existem muitas mulheres altas desse jeito, certo? Então era um... Retirou a capa esvoaçante do rosto, mostrando-o a todos e andando com Onigumo e mais alguns homens para perto da rainha.

Não acredito, eles trouxeram um _youkai_? Pior que isso, _uma _youkai jaguar! Como, por que? Não, Sofy não podia ser uma youkai! O que aconteceu com meus sonhos de _princesa Sofy_? NÃO!

-Hisui-chan! – Ufa, não era a Sofy. Izayoi correu e curvou-se na areia diante do jaguar, até tocar o chão com a testa. Olhou depois fundo em seus olhos, como se quisesse abraçá-la, mas não pudesse. – Hisui, senti sua falta. – Eu não conseguia ver por estar atrás dela, mas pela voz estava chorando ligeiramente.

-Ora Izayoi.

Agarrou-a gentilmente pelo braço e a levantou, limpando o rosto e o quimono da areia. Então sem falar nada, abraçou-a com um braço. Ela era muito grande e um braço seu já era suficiente para abraçar duas pessoas juntas. Mesmo assim tinha entre dois metros e dois metros e dez centímetros. Seu braço é que era comprido, chegando até o joelho da perna também comprida. Não podia vê-la por que seu corpo estava coberto pela capa, mas era perto do joelho que sua mão chegava.

Ela olhou para os cachorros atrás de Izayoi, mais perto de mim. Observou cada um dos três e parou o olhar em Inu-Yasha enquanto fitava suas orelhas que balançaram quando ela lhe lançou o olhar. Izayoi continuava chorando em seu abraço.

Paralisei. Agora que me lembrei, e Sofy? Ainda quero conhecer a princesa Sofy! Não faríamos uma apresentação para ela.

-Sofy-sama! – Onigumo falou para a youkai. Como? Mas não era Hisui o nome dela? Estava branca e meus olhos muito arregalados. – Vamos entrar, certo Izayoi-sama? – Fez reverência a Izayoi, ela balançou a cabeça seguidas vezes sem parar e sorriu para Hisui-Sofy (?) enquanto a puxava pelo braço e lhe dizia coisas que não ouvi por estar chocada demais.

Virei-me para Sango.

-Mas... Mas quem é Sofy e quem é Hisui? Eu não entendo, Sofy não era uma princesa francesa e... – Estava desesperada e Sango me olhou com um pouco de medo.

-Acho que você acordou cedo demais. – falou simplesmente se afastando de mim enquanto todos entravam no castelo.

Comecei a entrar junto quando me deu um estalo. Youkais eram originários dessa ilha. Hisui-Sofy era uma youkai. Podia muito bem ter Sofy por nome e Hisui por sobrenome.

Não, Izayoi falou que ela nasceu na França, os pais deviam ser franceses e lhe deram um sobrenome francês. Então, Hisui era... Olhei em seus olhos. Decepcionei-me, olhando-a abraçada a Izayoi enquanto entrava pelo portão. Hisui é uma pedra da cor dos olhos de Sofy. Provavelmente um nome carinhoso inventado por Izayoi. Suspirei desanimada.

-Kagome! – Sango gritou atrás das outras meninas. – Você vai ficar parada aí? – Hã? É, acho que me perdi dos outros. Corri para alcançá-los.

-Espere! Esperem por mim!!!

----------

O sol estava se pondo lá fora. Eu dei uma rápida olhada na varanda e entrei no salão novamente, sorrindo quando os youkais passavam por mim. Claro, um sorriso amarelo já que eu não consigo sorrir para youkais. Talvez consiga, mas não é simples quando se tem medo deles.

Dei uma olhada no salão, o suor escorrendo pela minha roupa por causa da dança. Sesshou-maru não se encontrava lá... De novo. Bom, ainda tinha que falar com ele. Espere, falar com ele? Hmm, agora, pensando nesse assunto eu me lembrei... O que eu queria falar com ele mesmo? Puxa, ele era um youkai! Não, eu não podia ir lá querer falar com ele.

Acho que minha cara ficou tão assustadora que Sofy afastou-se de mim (ela já estava longe, estava encostada à parede) e me olhou com uma gota. Certo, ficar com raiva de mim mesma não estava certo, melhor sair daqui.

Suspirei e andei até a porta do salão. Eu sentia o olhar de Sofy às minhas costas, tenho certeza. Entretanto, achei melhor ignorar. Olhei para o corredor e enquanto andava por ele, me toquei: Sesshou-maru estava ali, andando na minha frente. Achei estranho, ontem quando queria falar com ele, este simplesmente desaparece. Agora que é quando decido não pensar em youkais, ele aparece. Será que eu fiz alguma coisa para que Alguém lá em cima não gostasse? Suspirei e me arrependi disso.

Subitamente, ele parou de andar. Acho que o suspiro o fez tocar-se de que eu estava ali. Virou-se para trás devagar, olhando seriamente para mim. Acho que umas duas gotas escorreram em mim e eu pisquei. Mesmo que ele estivesse olhando seriamente, eu vi naquele olhar que ele estava furioso. Comigo? Mas o que eu fiz?

-Oi. – tentei começar com um diálogo. Fitou-me como se eu fosse uma inútil pedra e continuou seu caminho pelo corredor. Enfureci-me. – Ei, não me ignore!

Não sei como, nem por que, mas ele desapareceu no ar rapidamente. Tão rápido que não vi nada. Quando pisquei, ele já estava na minha frente, tão próximo, tão próximo que eu tive de me curvar um pouco pra trás por que meus pés pareciam colados no chão. Claro, todo meu pânico sobre o por que de eu me manter afastada de youkais ressurgiu naquele momento e eu tremi de medo, quase gritei. Ele bufou e voltou a caminhar.

-Humanos que tem medo de youkais são inúteis, você é perda de tempo. – E dobrou um corredor.

Estava muito eufórica tentando acalmar meu coração que parecia estar gostando dos saltinhos frenéticos. Rapidamente olhei por onde ele tinha ido e corri para tentar acompanhá-lo. Uma gota desceu em meu rosto quando percebi que ele tinha desaparecido novamente. Acho que vou processar os aliens, não podiam seqüestrá-lo antes dele me dar aquele susto? Que droga!

-Kagome? – Ouvi minha voz sendo chamada e olhei para trás. Era Sofy e congelei. Ela era muito maior que eu, poderia acabar comigo só com uma patada. Ela se aproximou de mim, me assustei nessa hora. Aliens, socorro! – Posso falar com você? – ela perguntou calmamente me estendendo uma pata por debaixo da manta roxa.

Por um momento não senti medo dela. Apesar da voz dela ser bem mais grossa que a de minha falecida mãe, ela falou igual a ela agora. Não sei como isso aconteceu, acho que foi o tom de voz que ela usou. Aquilo me confortou e eu me acalmei.

-Hmm – pensei e olhei para o corredor à minha direita onde Sesshou-maru tinha desaparecido. Não valia a pena procurá-lo agora. – Claro.

Eu não peguei na pata dela. Então, ela simplesmente pegou minha mãe que estava cruzada na frente do meu peito e me puxou de leve, mas rápida.

-Ei, o que está fazendo? – Fiquei com medo, agora sim ela me mataria. Mas ela apenas sorriu. Um sorriso amigável que eu vi naquele rosto de jaguar.

-Fique tranqüila, só quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Novamente aquela sensação de segurança. A voz dela me confortava muito. O que estava acontecendo? Por que ela tinha essa voz boazinha comigo? Ela me lembrava tanto a minha mãe falando assim... _NÃO!_ Como eu posso pensar que uma youkai jaguar se parece com minha mãe? São completamente diferentes, minha mãe não tinha dois metros e pouquinho de altura!

Acho que pensei tanto na minha mãe que nem vi que Sofy tinha me levado para a praia. O sol já tinha se posto completamente, indicando a lua no horizonte. A água estava calma, bem calma. Quase não tinha ondas.

-Venha. – ela me puxou e nós andamos até a beira d'água, onde pequenas ondas tocavam seus pés. Eu fiquei na areia mesmo, não podia molhar as sapatilhas e a barra da minha saia. Esfreguei o braço, estava um pouco frio, não estava?

Sofy virou de costas e olhou para mim. O olho verde esmeralda dela brilhou lindamente com o luar. Então ela me chamou para entrar na água também. Não sei se devia. Estava ventando muito, fazendo minha a barra da saia voar para leste. Bom, melhor ver logo o que ela quer me mostrar para acabar com isso. Estava mesmo assustada, agora além de ter de ficar com uma youkai jaguar com dentes bem afiados, ainda tenho que entrar na água? Hmm... Não devo ter comentado, tenho medo das ondas do mar também. Parece esquisito, mas apesar de sempre chegar em primeiro nas competições de natação que fazia com meus amigos no rio, tenho medo do mar. Tudo bem, era só ali na beira. Caminhei lentamente, até ficar ao lado dela.

Ela sorriu para mim e abriu os braços rapidamente, me assustando. Já disse que aqueles braços são perigosos. Acabei caindo sentada para trás, mas ela me ignorou e continuou daquele jeito. Foi quando eu vi, ela estava séria. Não lembrava mais a minha mãe. Aquele rosto estava bem sério. Mesmo assim, ainda me sentia segura perto dela.

Ainda sentada e com toda a minha roupa molhada, observei o mar ficar mais calmo, mais calmo, até que as ondas pararam completamente. Parou! Fiquei muito confusa, como ela conseguiu fazer isso? Olhei-a com medo, mas ela olhava e apontava pra uma direção à frente.

-Olhe Kagome. – Olhei.

-Oh! – Espantei-me quando a vi. Ali, bem perto da gente!

Só com a cauda de fora e a cabeça do nariz pra cima, eu a vi. O luar só nos fez ver sua silhueta, não vimos seu rosto apesar dela estar perto. Mesmo assim sua pele era azul, eu sei. Arregalei os olhos.

Era uma sereia, sem dúvida.

Sofy andou na água até chegar na sereia, a água batendo em sua cintura. Ela acariciou o topo da cabeça da sereia que estava pra fora. Assim, ela apareceu. Da cintura pra cima ela se levantou, sorrindo para Sofy. De lá, Sofy falou para uma estuporada _eu_.

-Kagome, Izayoi me falou de você e as dançarinas. Mas ela te falei por que vim morar aqui na ilha?

No momento estava tão paralisada e confusa que não sabia nem quem eu era. Abanei a cabeça devagar.

-Eu vim estudar os youkais. – olhei-a prestando atenção em suas palavras. – Apesar de eu ser uma youkai, ainda tenho dúvidas sobre elas. – Me perguntei quem seriam _elas_. Lógico, ela falava da sereia. Havia mais que uma? – Elas são um mistério para mim até hoje.

Voltou para perto de mim, sentando-se ao meu lado enquanto a sereia aproximava-se o máximo que podia, já que ela não podia ficar muito no raso. A sereia azul parou na nossa frente e deitou-se de bruços, balançando a ponta da cauda no ar e apoiando o queixo nas mãos que estavam apoiadas no chão pelo cotovelo. Sorria, parecia querer ouvir a história também. Eu sentia que uma história estava por vir.

-Quando eu era pequena, meus pais vieram à ilha para tratar de assuntos militares. Uma noite eu sai de casa e fui até um rio que deságua nesse mar. – apontou numa direção acima do castelo, à noroeste. – Ali, naquele rio eu vi uma sereia pela primeira vez. Fiquei espantada, pensei ser apenas um peixe. Mas ela começou a cantar uma música e me trouxe até essa praia. Estava encantada com a voz dela. – olhei para a sereia que sorria para Sofy. – Mas quando chegamos aqui, ela pulou no mar e foi embora. Todas as noites eu voltava para o mar, esperando vê-la novamente, mas quando a encontrava ela me dava às costas e fugia para o mar aberto. Um dia, tentei segui-la, mas nadar não era o meu forte. Então um tubarão apareceu. Não era youkai, era só um tubarão procurando por comida. – olhou para o horizonte. – Eu me assustei, era só uma criança. Então ela apareceu na minha frente e me protegeu com um braço. Por minha culpa essa sereia não tem esse braço, ela o deu para me salvar mesmo me ignorando nos dias anteriores.

-Nossa! – me espantei. Sofy sorriu para nós duas.

-Eu nunca mais a vi depois desse dia. Mas eu via as outras. Todas elas cantam maravilhosamente bem. – olhou para a sereia que ficou confusa mas sorriu do mesmo jeito. – Mas ela tinha a voz mais bonita de todas. – Ela tocou no rosto da sereiazinha. – Vamos, leia a alma dessa garota.

Eu a olhei confusa. Estava falando de mim? Olhei para a sereia. Ela sorriu contra o luar e deitou a cabeça no meu peito. No momento em que ela encostou-se em mim, parei de respirar. Não conseguia! Parecia que ela estava me devorando viva, não conseguia me mexer, sentia uma sensação horrível. Então ela se afastou e olhou para nós duas, levantando-se na cauda. Se estivesse me sentindo bem, diria para ela arranjar uma blusa. Olhei-a, respirando ofegante.

-O que... O que está acontecendo?

Meus olhos estavam pedindo para derramar lágrimas. Por algum motivo queria chorar. Não tinha me machucado, nem física, nem mentalmente. Entretanto, meu coração parecia tão apertado que a vontade de chorar era inevitável.

Inexplicavelmente, tão rápido quanto tudo isso aconteceu, senti meu chão desaparecer e tudo ficar em silêncio total quando a sereia simplesmente...

Cantou.

Eu não consegui mais resistir, chorei ali mesmo, na frente das duas youkais.

**Mou hitori de arukenai **

**toki no kaze ga tsuyo sugite**

**Ah kizutsuku koto nante**

_Não posso mais andar s_

_Os ventos do tempo são muito fortes_

_Ah, só me abrace agora_

-Chega! – eu gritei me levantando e limpando meu rosto. – Pare de cantar! – não entendia por que dizia isso. A voz dela era linda, cantava tão bem... A música era bonita, eu a conhecia. Era a mesma música que mamãe costumava cantar para mim. _A mesma música!_

Eu não entendia mais nada. Parecia que quando ela cantava estava _cantando a minha alma_. Isso Era estranho, sentia uma vontade enorme de chorar, era isso o que eu estava fazendo. E quando ela cantava, a dor em meu peito e o nó na garganta só aumentavam.

Eu não parava de pensar em minha mãe. Eu não parava de pensar em Rin. Eu não parava de pensar nas pessoas ao meu redor. Eu queria sumir, me trancar num quarto escuro e pensar sobre mim mesma durante horas.

Eu me sentia presa.

-É isso que você sente agora? – Apesar de sua voz continuar passando a mesma tranqüilidade que a de minha mãe, a odiei naquele momento. – Você está triste com alguma coisa? Sabe, essas sereias podem _ler_ as almas e cantá-las. Há algo que te incomoda? Eu posso te ajudar. – Aproximou-se estendendo-me a pata, por debaixo da capa novamente.

Entretanto eu bati nela, recuando passos.

-Fique longe de mim! – e corri de volta para o castelo.

Quando entrei no quarto as meninas já estavam dormindo, então simplesmente me enterrei no futon.

Mesmo assim, naquela noite eu não parei de pensar em Sofy e minha mãe. Eram tão parecidas, tanto quanto dizem que eu e Kikyou somos. Mas acontece ao contrário.

Kikyou e eu somos parecidas apenas, _apenas_, na aparência. Por dentro somos muito diferentes (_MUITO _diferentes, anote isso). Mas com Sofy e minha mãe, elas são iguais por dentro. Tão calmas, tão tranqüilas...

Aquela maldita água querendo sair do meu olho de novo. Enxuguei-o rapidamente, escondendo o rosto debaixo da coberta.

Minha mãe podia ser uma pessoa humilde, mas por dentro era rica, tão preciosa quanto uma verdadeira princesa.

Foi assim que eu descobri a princesa em Sofy e queria muito encontrá-la novamente. Aquele poço de bondade que jorra calma quando estamos perto dela, aqueles olhos verdes e a simpatia de uma verdadeira _Deusa._

Queria muito que o sol nascesse e pudesse pedir desculpas à Sofy.

E também queria entender o significado de _ler e cantar almas_.

--------------------

ORORO PIPOU!!! Saudades, desculpem-me pela demora desse capítulo, eu tinha acabado de escrever, pronta pra postar quando de repente, a imagem congela, simplesmente congela! Eu não perdi tudo!!! Todo esse capítulo foi por água a baixo e tive de reescrevê-lo. Gostei mais do primeiro, mas como não lembrava direito, saiu esse. Espero que mesmo assim vocês gostem, ok? XD

Ah, Kiki-chan atrasou na entrega da fic **O Dia Que Não Terminou **(songfic não-UA, Kag/Maru, R ou NC-17, para Shampoo-chan) e minha melhor amiga perdeu a noite de sábado dela corrigindo a fic para mim. OBRIGADA NE-CHAN (Neutranurse, que brevemente estará conosco)!!!

Antes das reviews, quero esclarecer uma coisa. Lembram quando falei para não colocarem para ler as fics de vocês? Pois é, acho que muitas pessoas me entenderam mal, mas foi culpa minha, quando li aquilo, parecia que estava dizendo que as fics de vocês SÃO ruins. NADA DISSO, OK? Afinal, **quem sou eu para julgar se uma fic é boa ou não**?!?!?!

Sem mais cerimônias, as reviews!!!!

Dark Mel – Oi! Mais um voto para meu casal preferido!!! o/ Ohhh!!!!! O terceiro movie? Bom, se vc é do Rio de Janeiro pode achar na Metrópolis (Unicenter II – Taquara). O preço do DVD é R$25,00. Bjus!!!

Dessa-chan – Ora que voto? O voto para o casal principal oras esaa... XP Vote, ok? Bjus!!!

Higurashi Hikari – Huahuahua, valeu pelo seu comment! Parece que consegui fazer alguém votar em Kag/Maru!!! Prepare-se, o próximo capítulo será para esse casal... XD Gostou do youkai meio afeminado? Sorry, mas a idéia não é minha, tenho que admitir, retirei isso do fic da Rozefire (ou Rosefire – **Life Exchange **foi esse fic que me deu a idéia, quando o Inu ta procurando o Sesshou-maru para roubar a Tenseiga e reviver a Kagome... quando na verdade ela ta vivinha da silva... XD Uma pergunta, **se alguém leu esse fic,** pode me responder uma pergunta? O que faz o Inu ficar insano é um amuleto do Shichinintai ou é natural mesmo?) Tadinho do fluffy!!! Vc é má!!! XP Bjus!!!

Alize – Oi Alize!!! Pois é, acho que o site ta de marcação comigo, não sei oq eu houve para aprecer dois segundos capítulos... O.o Acho que deu a louca no site (E vai rolar a festa, vai rolar... XD) Ma o problema já tah consertado, pode ir lá ver... Bjus!!!

KOhse – Huhauahuahua!!! Ok, seu voto foi computado para o casal Kag/Maru, e não se preucupe, um diz vc acha seu Maru perdido por ai... hauhauau XD Bjus minina!!!

Elendira – Oi! Huahuahauha XD Estou pensando seriamente em te contratar para ser minha capanga, o que acha? Adoro o jeito como essa sua cabecinha funciona (bate amigavelmente nas costas dela). Huahuahauhau!!! Voto computado, Obrigado e boas compras! (O que é isso, máquinas falantes do Barra Shopping invadindo a fic?!?! Como se já não bastassem os aliens... ¬¬)

Bom, graças a essas pessoas caridosas ai de cima, o placar agora é...

PLACAR:

INU/KAG 6

KAG/MARU 8

ÊÊÊÊÊHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! Eu disse que a mesa podia virar, num disse??? Eu sou demais!!! Hauhauhauau!!!

Gente, uma coisa que eu quero falar pra vocês: Agora além do comment normal que eu peço à vcs, peço tb que falem qual a primeira impressão da Sofy, a jaguar francesa. Sério, ela terá um grande papel na fic. Mesmo que ela só apareça agora e no final, ela mudará uma coisa sobre Kagome e Inu (pra quem gosta do casal...). O que eu queria era passar a impressão de _mãe_ sobre a Sofy. Entretanto, ela não ficará muito tempo na fic... HAHAUHAUHAU!!! Não conto, não conto, sou muito má!!! As sereias tb serão importantes, elas vão ajudar os dois casais... XP

Tadinha, a Sofy tem uma vida triste, vcs vão descobrir isso no futuro.

Ah, o Naraku demora a parecer, mas ele aparece um dia!!!

Lembrando que o próximo capítulo é pro casal Kag/Maru... XD

HJ SAI MAIS UM ONE-SHOT DA BRASS!!! (palmas ao fundo) Brigada, brigada... hauhauhau XD **Tora **é o nome da fic, narrada pelo Maru. Mais um Kag/Maru > Pra variar, né? XD Eu estou adorando escrever a história, ela é para minha melhor amiga, Ne-chan (Neutranurse). Só pra avoisar que o fic é Dark, angst, dramático ou o que quer que vocês pensem... '''' O que posso fazer? Angst é a marca da Brass!!! Vcs num leram **O Dia Que Não Terminou **não é? XD

Bjus à todos que lêem e comentam e também àqueles que passam despercebidos nas fics (tipo eu...¬¬)...

Inu-Kisses

Brass

PS: A música que as serias cantam se chama **Forever Love**, cantado nos créditos finais de **X/1999**. Adoro essa música, imagino-a cantada por um coro de sereias, deve ser lindo.


	4. O espelho revelador de mentes I

**Uma Sombra no Coração**

_Capítulo 4 - O espelho revelador de mentes (parte 1) - Naraku_

Pus a bandeja no chão e sentei logo depois. Fitava a porta, tentando ver através dela. Estava tão nervosa! Como podia ter feito aquelas bobagens ontem à noite?

Estava corada por que senti meu rosto esquentar. Pensava se devia ou não abrir a porta. Estava com medo. Ela podia ter ficado muito furiosa e quando entrasse me mataria. Ou então provavelmente ia me tacar aos tubarões. Ou deixar que as sereias fizessem seu trabalho, me torturando e arrancando cada pedacinho meu.

Senti um arrepio passar por todo o meu corpo e abanei a cabeça. Eu tinha que pensar positivo!

Abri a porta e olhei lentamente lá dentro. Rastejei e entrei, pegando a bandeja e colocando-a lá dentro também. Fechei a porta. O quarto era claro, bem claro. A varanda estava fechada mas os raios de sol iluminavam algumas partes do local através da parede. No meio do pequeno quarto, havia um futon azul. E Sofy estava lá, dormindo.

Suspirei.

E ela abriu os olhos.

_MALDITOS SEJAM MEUS SUSPIROS!!!!_ Choramingava por dentro, nunca mais suspiro na vida, sempre que isso acontece os youkais percebem que estou perto, primeiro Sesshou-maru, agora Sofy?

Congelei quando ela me fitou ainda meio sonolenta, o suor frio escorrendo por meu rosto.

Ótimo, agora, onde foi que guardei meu testamento mesmo?

-Hã? - Ela perguntou sem se sentar, olhando-me ainda parada e sentada à porta. Estava com medo de me aproximar. - Kagome?

-Ah... Oi. - Nada que uma conversa agradável não resolva (isso sempre funciona... Claro, Sesshou-maru é exceção a regra). Deu o meu maior e dei um falso sorriso, tentando não transparecer o medo. - Bem, eu...

-Que bom. - Fechou os olhos e eu a olhei um pouco confusa. - Pensei que você não viesse me ver.

Ah, era isso. Ela parecia tão calma ali, fico impressionada que sua calma consegue afundar todo o meu medo. Estava agora sentindo pena. Não sei o por quê, mas ela parecia um pouco triste, sua voz grossa agora estava tão... Distante.

Fiquei séria, me sentindo culpada. Eu a magoei.

-Olha, me desculpe. - Olhei a bandeja. - Não sei o que deu em mim, mas veja! - Eu peguei a bandeja, levando mais perto dela. - Eu trouxe seu desjejum! - sorri.

E ela sorriu para mim. Quando começou a se mover debaixo da manta azul, eu entrei em verdadeiro pânico, não deixando transparecer. _ELA VAI ME MATAR!!!_ Era tudo o que conseguia pensar naquele momento.

Na verdade, ela se sentou na cama e cobriu todo o corpo com a manta. Achei estranho, ela não estava nua e fazia muito calor, por que se escondia com a manta? Eu percebi que ela usava uma saia comprida e um pano bege como blusa. Isso me intrigou.

Começou a comer. Ela parecia faminta. Também, a gente ficou tanto tempo fora da festa que nem tivemos tempo de comer.

Levantei-me, preparando-me para sair mas ela me chamou.

-Ei Kagome. - Engoliu o que tinha na boca. - Essa noite, eu vou voltar lá. Se você quiser me acompanhar...

Não a olhei. Ao invés disso, fitei duramente a porta, mal esperando sair dali.

-Não sei, - sorri. - vou pensar. - e sai.

----------

-Droga! - o rei praguejou e pôs a mão na testa, mexendo a boca mas não falando nada. Estava tentando se controlar. Estava com medo, era a primeira vez que o via desse jeito.

Ia falar com ele, mas achei melhor ficar longe dele e ao lado de Izayoi que também se escondia do marido furioso. Ela parecia calma, como se vivesse com isso todos os dias. Suspirou cansada e me olhou.

-Vocês vão ter de ficar mais um tempo. Parece que o dinheiro que usaríamos para pagá-las foi roubado.

Eu poderia entrar em pânico. Dizer que era um absurdo e que não agüentava mais ficar num castelo fedorento de youkais. Mas ao invés disso, sorri.

-Claro. - e fiquei séria outra vez, um pouco preocupada. - Mas o que aconteceu? Pensei que o castelo fosse seguro.

-E é. - ela respondeu. - Os guardas disseram que ninguém entrou aqui ontem à noite. O dinheiro sumiu misteriosamente. - Olhou o marido sentado numa almofada um pouco distante de nós. - Ele suspeita que seja Naraku.

Estuporei. Naraku, o mesmo Naraku? O canalha que tirou Rin de nós? O bandido que obrigou minha mãe a se prostituir? Não, não podia ser o mesmo. Por que ele atacaria o castelo? Talvez pelo dinheiro, mas... Isso me intriga. Era _o mesmo_ Naraku?

Ela percebeu o suor frio caindo por meu rosto, meus olhos arregalados olhando qualquer ponto do salão e ficou confusa.

-Tudo bem?

Eu a fitei indignada.

-Naraku? O mesmo Naraku? - perguntei.

-Você o conhece?

Lágrimas surgiram em meus olhos mas eu as sequei com a mão antes que caíssem.

-Como não conheceria, ele matou... Matou minha companheira. - A raiva me consumia pouco a pouco. - Aquele bandido, quando eu o pegar...

-Você parece conhecê-lo bem.

Levantei-me totalmente furiosa, olhando-a.

-Izayoi-sama, por favor. Diga-me onde ele está! Eu preciso...

-Não sabemos. - Ela respondeu. - Ele aparece vez ou outra, ás vezes não leva nada, ás vezes mata e quando quer, rouba o castelo. Nenhum youkai consegue farejá-lo e portanto não conseguimos achá-lo.

-Escute. - falei sem paciência. - Eu preciso ficar no castelo mais um pouco. Se ele costuma aparecer aqui, então tenho que ficar para saber onde ele se encontra.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça.

----------

Olhei para trás. Ainda dava tempo de voltar. Olhei para frente. Ainda dava tempo de continuar. Suspirei. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Bom, eu tinha que chegar lá! Ergui a cabeça e pensei confiante.

Rapidamente, corri até a água da praia tocar meu pé, assim eu sabia que não poderia voltar. Olhei em volta. Sofy não estava lá. Nem nenhuma sereia. Então, já que é assim, não vou me sentir culpada amanhã por não ter me desculpado com ela, certo? Preparei-me para sair com um sorriso no rosto quando...

-Kagome! - Sua voz inconfundível gritou meu nome pela praia. A vi acenando para mim.

Ela estava bem afastada de mim, numa encosta íngreme de um morro que dava conexão com o mar. Esta à minha esquerda.

Choraminguei antes de calmamente caminhar até ela. Sim, minha morte se aproxima. Eu disse que ela ia me jogar às sereias e deixar que elas arrancassem cada parte do meu corpo beeeeeeem devagar.

Isso de fato não me ajudou muito a estar na sua frente. Ela olhava para mim e eu para ela. Claro, era chato e dava um pouco de medo quando você subitamente tem de olhar para um jaguar digamos que... meio metro mais alto que você. Isso é frustrante. Suspirei.

Estávamos lá na montanha, um passinho pra frente e era queda livre pro mar. Tá, exagerei, se eu desse uns cinco passos, caía um metro e mergulhava no mar.

-Então você resolveu vir. - ela sentou-se no chão e eu logo ao seu lado.

Olhando para suas mãos observei que ela tinha várias folhas, algumas amassadas e desorganizadas, mas mesmo assim, várias folhas. Ela estava desenhando. Arregalei os olhos ao ver seus desenhos. Nossa! Eles eram ótimos! Também continham anotações. Anotações de todos os tipos. Em todos os lugares. Não tinha nem espaço para mais nada, só pra os desenhos. Percebeu que fitava seus desenhos e riu.

-Eu adorava desenhar. Quando ficava tomando conta do pequeno príncipe, às vezes me cansava muito, ele era muito levado! - franziu as sobrancelhas mas deu outra risada gostosa... como as de minha mãe. - Então eu vinha para cá durante a noite e ficava desenhando as sereias.

-São lindos! - exclamei sorrindo para as sereias que posavam para ela. Ela suspirou.

-É, mas eu nunca conseguia terminá-los... - olhei-a confusa e tratou logo de se explicar. - É que além de tomar conta dele, eu também era sua ama-de-leite... Ele ficava com fome de cinco em cinco minutos. - Nossa, isso sim foi _BOMBA_!!! leia comigo: _B-O-M-B-A_!!!

Que notícia!!! Depois dessa, os aliens do meu avô não são nada! Eles que fiquem com o bonitão homossexual (já perceberam que todo homem bonito é homossexual? Ah não, tenho que eliminar isso... Inu no Taisho não é).

-O que foi? - Ela deve ter visto meu olhar vagando pelo oceano enquanto pensava nisso. - Tudo bem?

-Ah, claro! - Falei logo. - Só estava... pensando... em... Naraku! - sim, essa era uma boa desculpa.

Subitamente, não sei por que, ela estuporou. Seus olhos tremeram e ela fechou a boca, fazendo a cara mais séria que podia fazer. Pensei por um momento. Ela o conhecia?

-Você... Está bem Sofy? O conhece? - falei calma, um pouco com medo de seu rosto sério.

-Hã? - pareceu sair do transe e me fitou como se perguntasse quem é você. Sorriu e disse. - Ah não. É que... pensei noutras coisas. Mas o que tem ele demais? - mudou de assunto. - Não me diga que está apaixonada! Pensei que fosse Sesshou-Maru o seu par!

Não sei quando, como e por que, mas fiquei rapidamente vermelha! Meus olhos se arregalaram completamente e suei frio.

-Não é nada disso!! - não sei se ruborizei por Naraku ou Sesshou-maru. - É que esse maldito Naraku, ele... - fiquei triste, esquecendo completamente do que acabar de se passar. Olhei para o mar, agora as duas sereias queriam escutar minha história. - Ele matou minha amiga de dança. A Rin era uma menina especial, mas ele a matou. Canalha! Um dia eu ainda o mato! - falei com raiva mas ela logo se foi, fiquei triste novamente. - Quando eu o encontrar.

Ela pareceu entender minha dor e disse sinto muito. Ficamos em silêncio que era quebrado pelas ondas na encosta e por uma sereia que começou a cantar. Observamos sem falar nada enquanto ela parecia escorregar sua voz para fora da garganta. Ela parecia querer animar a gente. Sorri fraca para o mar e para a sereia azul.

Sofy então olhou para mim depressa.

-Kagome, agora eu me lembrei! Eu sei como você pode encontrá-lo! - Rapidamente a olhei surpresa e vi um grande sorriso surgir em sua face. - Há um espelho mágico que pode revelar qualquer coisa que você pedir a ele. Talvez você ache o Naraku assim. - Falou eufórica. Eu tentava absorver as informações.

Levantou-se e fiz o mesmo, ainda encarando-a. Ela olhou para o mar e apontou uma ilha bem longe, que só agora eu parecia ter notado.

-Debaixo daquela ilha há uma cratera na terra onde algumas sereias guardam esse espelho. Se você for lá, pode pegá-lo. Mas não será fácil. - Ela me olhou e baixou a mão. - As sereias mesmo sendo amigáveis não permitirão que você o pegue. Acho que terá que lutar. Aqui há dois tipos de sereias. As sereias e as sereias da terra.

Estava meio confusa, mas nos sentamos e ela começou a explicar.

-As sereias são criaturas que gostam de viver tristes. Assim, sua canção sai mais bonita, mais bem feita com toda aquela tristeza. A música é tão importante para elas que não se importam de passar toda a eternidade triste apenas para continuar cantando. Algumas vezes elas são dóceis, mas outras vezes... É como se tivessem múltipla personalidade e cantassem com certa, digamos, maldade. Nessas horas, se um homem aparece ele é enfeitiçado. Elas poderiam deter essa outra eu delas, mas não fazem por que gostam de cantar com maldade e tristeza. Pra que a música fique mais bonita. Entende?

Uua! Balancei a cabeça concordando.

-As sereias da terra não preferem viver com a tristeza, mais com a maldade. Ela não são sereias especiais e não se importam de matar pessoas ou enfeitiçar homens.

-Mulheres não?

-Não. Elas não curtem mulheres. - Falou um pouco sarcástica e evitei uma risada. - Então, elas são tão ou mais poderosas quanto as sereias e tem uma habilidade especial. São sereias que podem andar na terra. Elas usam suas barbatanas dentro d'água e quando podem também viram pés. - Suspirou. - A sereia que me salvou é uma sereia da terra. Por isso que ela sempre me evitava, elas não gostam de amizades.

Eu senti a monotonia e a tristeza em sua voz. Por um momento sua tristeza invadiu meu coração também. Mas queria animá-la e disse, levantando-me.

-Vamos Sofy! Eu vou pegar esse espelho custe o que custar.

Ela se levantou e só então me lembrei o quão mais alta ela era. Pôs a pata em meu ombro.

-Certo, vá amanhã a noite, você parece exausta agora. - Suspirei. Ela tinha razão, já era tarde.

Nos retiramos daquele lugar e enquanto estávamos voltando, ela disse.

-Não se preocupe, vou falar com Sesshou-maru e Inu-Yasha, eles vão com você.

É preciso dizer que eu tropecei no próprio pé, bati com o nariz no chão e engoli três quilos de areia? Não, vocês já deviam ter imaginado. Tive que correr para alcançá-la.

----------

Inu no Taisho pegou Sesshou-maru gentilmente com uma mão quando este caiu desmaiado. O sangue completamente espalhado por todo seu cabelo, rosto, rabo e mãos. Sua face estava cheia de arranhões e a roupa estava rasgada em certos pontos. A armadura fora destruída e um grande corte atravessava seu peito. Coçou a cabeça e olhou para outra pessoa na sala.

-Sr. Ohkawa, será que eu exagerei? - Falou como se não conhece a própria força. – Estou achando que esses treinamentos com ele podem estar causando algum mal. – disse um pouco preocupado.

O lagarto verde, do seu tamanho coçou a cabeça também, produzindo um barulho estranho. Apenas ele e Sesshou-maru entendiam sua língua. Olhou para o filho e o pegou no colo, imediatamente largando-o nas mãos do lagarto que olhou para o mesmo confuso sobre o que fazer.

-Certo, você pode cuidar dele para mim?

O lagarto falou algo e ele escutou com atenção.

-Perdeu muito sangue? Irreparável? Hm... sei, você não pode curá-lo.... - fez pose pensativa, colocando a mão no queixo. Mas logo pareceu lembrar de algo importante. - Lembrei, por que você não vai para a ilha das sereias? A lua amanhã será perfeita para seus poderes aumentarem.

Saiu da sala e Sr.Ohkawa o olhou intrigado. E agora? O que tinha que fazer mesmo? Ah, não era importante. Largou Sesshou-maru desmaiado no chão com força e saiu da sala também.

Lembrou-se e voltou correndo, pegando-o e saindo novamente com tamanha pressa.

--------------------

Gomem pelo capítulo curto... u.u (outra vez... u.u)

Oi! (Brass muito contente) Por favor, não me matem! -T.T- Essa cena do maru ficou estranha... Alguém ai consegue imaginá-lo desmaiado? Eu não... Ainda mais no colo do pai! E todo ensangüentado!! O.o Sim, essa última cena não foi narrada pela Kagome... Nessa hora ela devia estar roncando e sonhando em _10 Maneiras de se Matar Naraku_... Eu disse que is ser best-seller, não? XD

Gente, surpresa! Vocês devem estar querendo me matar agora por aquele réptil verde e nojento (sim, mas uma criação minha u.u) tocar no MEU lindo Maru.... Pois é, mas garanto que nos próximos caps vocês vão estar idolatrando-o! XD Tenho certeza...

Ah, para quem leu Tora, peço um pouco de paciência por que eu já responderei as reviews, ok? Fico muito agradecida a quem leu. Já estou preparando mais um one-shoot, baseado no filme _Shall We Dance?_ (_Quer Dançar Comigo_). Eu chorei nesse filme!!! FOI LINDOOOO!!!!!! Vejam, vão gostar! Também é legal o filme _Cellular_.

Sim, o espelho revelador de mentes nesse fic será o espelhinho da Kanna.... AQUELA DROGA MOSTRA TUDO!! Será que se eu me olhar lá vou deixar de ver uma coisa horrorosa gorda de cabelo ao estilo juba de leão que eu sou e ver uma Gisellle Bundchen da vida? XD Eu realmente esperava que sim...

Ah, eu fiz um desenho da Sofy! Ficou lindo! sério, foi a primeira vez que eu desenhei um animal DECENTE!!! Vou chorar, ficou.... satisfatório... Pelo menos para mim... Assim que eu consertar esse scanner (dando um olhar fuzilante para o coitado no meu lado direito) eu vou postar todos os meus desenhos no meu blog... Ai vocês poderão ter uma idéia de como a Sofy é. Mas o Sr. Ohkawa vai ser difícil.... u.u eu tento, tento mas nunca consigo desenhar um lagarto DECENTE!!!

AS REVIEWS!

§§Asuka§§ - Huahuahua!! isso é que é torcedora fanática, hã? Você devia ir para o Maracanã com bandeirinha e fivelas chamando o pessoal para votar em Inu/Kag, por que a mesa está virando, e virando, virando e virando.. E esse casal está ficando para trás! xD Sorry, mas não sou quem voto (infelizmente u.u) é o povo (eu acho que nasci para ser candidata corrupta, adoro roubar e sempre coloco a culpa no povo D)!!! Mas valeu pelo seu comentário e continue comentando, viu? E infelizmente eu não pude contar esse seu voto U.U Ora, só se deve votar uma vez, certo? E você já fez isso.. XD E quanto ao negócio de você chamar vários leitores, não vale a pena. Não quero um monte de gente lendo o que elas querem mas que não me agrada nem um pouco escrever. Estou fazendo uma fic que gosto e vou até o fim assim, independente do casal. D Bjus!

Alexandra - Oi! Quem bom que você gostou da Sofy e a achou gente boa e pura! Era exatamente isso que eu queria passar aos leitores. Percebeu o ar de mãe dela? Estava realmente com muito medo de não passar a idéia que queria. Bjus e obrigada pelo comentário. Voto computado, viu? Bjus!

Higurashi Hikari - O.O Brass com medo da Higurashi Hikari... Menina má, se quer matar alguém que seja o feioso do Inu... U.U Tá, ele dá pro gasto... XD Acho que eu estou exigente ultimamente quanto aos homens XD É menina, e a mesa parece não pára de gorar, estou até tonta já! D Bom, que bom que você gostou da Sofy. Ela vai aparecer em outra fic minha, que estou fazendo. É one-shoot, e o casal? Adivinha... XD Quanto ao Inu, eu ia fazer alguma coisa com ele nesse capítulo mas vou deixar para o próximo. u.u perdão, eu JURO que ele fará uma aparição grandiosa no próximo capítulo. Bjus! XD

Lebss-chan - Oi! XD Se as coisas continuarem assim, a fic será Kag/Maru com certeza. Brigadin pelo voto, viu? Bjus minina! o/

CaHh Kinomoto - Minha nossa!! O.O''' REVIEW TAMANHO SUPER, NÃO, MEGA!! JUMBO!! VALEU CAHH!!! Brass te adora!! (Dando um mega abraço nela que quase morre asfixiada, tadenha.. u.u) Eu vou tentar fazer uma resposta mega também, viu? D Poxa, você não ia ler essa fic? Azarada, podia passar despercebida e não ter que me aturar... u.u bem feito, agora agüenta!! XD Ah, eu também só leio as continuações, raramente leio uma fic nova. Geralmente One-shoots angst são os que mais aprecio... XD Huahauhau... você deve ter se arrependido mesmo é de ter lido a fic... tadenha, todos acostumados com grandes fics ao estilo Naru-L (eu sinceramente adoro a narrativa dela, mas estou parando de ler suas fics por conta delas serem melosas demais), Shampoo-sakai e Kiki-chan e agora ter que se deparar com... isso U.U Mas que bom que você está gostando, também estou adorando escrevê-la, principalmente as partes que o Maru aparece... XD Que bom que você aprecia esse casal, nós também!! o/ (mostrando um pessoalzinho da platéia que começou a bater palmas) Seu voto oi computado com certeza, qualquer voto é bem-vindo! Especialmente pro meu casal número 1 que vocês sabem qual é... XD Pois é, sonhar ainda não paga imposto, mas não se preocupe, do jeito que as coisas vão, o vencedor realmente será Kag/Maru... XD SIM, VOCÊ CONSGEUIU!!! Eu queria passar exatamente a imagem de MÃE da Sofy. Ela é uma personagem minha que estou adorando. O fato dela ser assim tão... "mãeniesca" você descobre nos seguintes capítulos. u.u Ah, não se preocupe com os tamanhos das reviews, afinal, quanto maior, melhor.. XD E sim, a Sofy é mesmo bem grande.. XD Bjus!! o/ Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, estou adorando a fic que você está fazendo com a Lo Kagome (É você, certo? O.o) Bjus!!! (Viu, consegui fazer uma mega resposta!!!)

Curiosidade - Vocês sabiam que há aproximadamente MIL fics do casal Kag/Maru em inglês no site? Há de todos os tipos: One-shoots, seriadas, songfics, angst, romance, parody, R e muito mais!! O.O Então, o que está esperando? XD Junte-se aos amantes do casal Kag/Maru (eu estou fazendo propaganda??? O.o)!!! Por que, na boa, há dois motivos para isso: Rumiko-sensei está transformando esse casal num casal TÍPICO de novela mexicana e você não suporta mais o dog boy correndo atrás do barro ambulante e a colegial ciumenta chorando no quarto e se fazendo de a coitada; simplesmente a Kagome é uma chata e o Sesshou-maru é um lindo... ¬¬ Além do mais a Rin-oceronte é muito da chata e pequena demais para Ficar com o MEU Sesshou-maru... Mas eu deixo ela olhar um pouco... XD

Agora algo sério de se falar (sim, Brass fala coisas importantes em suas notas pequenas no fim dos capítulos... às vezes... muito raramente... quando ela realmente consegue raciocinar coisas importantes... acreditem, isso demora... demooooooooooooooora ¬¬)... Caham... u.u (Brass colocando uma armadura de ouro que ela roubou lá de Saint Seya) Infelizmente estou bloqueada no meu fic Japão Dividido. Mas logo no começo? Sim, logo no começo... u.u é que estou pensando a respeito de umas coisas futuras na fic e.. tenho que voltar para o capítulo três para consertar para ter certeza de que não ficou um furo ali... (no outro dia quase que eu confundi o capítulo três com o Kazaana de tão grande que era o buraco XD) Aí a situação está meio complicada... XD

Quanto a Uma Sombra no Coração, eu não estou bloqueada (um pouco na verdade, pensando sobre o próximo capítulo), mas vou parar de postar capítulos com tanta frequência. (Brass desviando das cadeiras voadoras doa abacaxis podres e dos pôneis cor-de-rosa O.O) É que falando sério, tem uma fic minha de Shaman King, que tá ali há um certo tempo que... u.u Tá bom, tá ali com teia de aranha passando fome desde o início do ano, mas voltando... ela tá precisando de ajudas com o capítulo 2.. XD e eu tenho que me empenhar se não o capítulo não sai... O.o Mas não se preocupe, não vou parar essa fic...

Acho que é só... Ah não, lembrei: FOI LINDOOO!!!! Eu VIBREI na tv quando o Maru deu um soco daqueles bem DADOs no Inu... u.u Nada contra ele.... sério.. Mas é que o Maru tava lindo... bom, ele é lindo de qualquer maneira.

Ah, e para os amantes de Kag/Maru: corram!!!, vocês tem que ver o movie três!!! Quem disse que Sesshou-maru não salvou a Kagome do Setsuna no Takemaru? Tá, a Rin também estava lá... ¬¬ Mas quem liga para ela, ela só estava segurando a tenseiga... u.u Eu sou má com a menina, podem falar...

Tou indo...

Inu-Kisses!!

Brass


	5. O espelho revelador de mentes II

_**Uma Sombra no Coração**_

_Capítulo 5 - O espelho revelador de mentes (parte II) - O segredo de três noites_

Sesshou-maru não entendia por que o ar parecia muito melhor ali. Certamente não estava no castelo onde o cheiro forte de youkais predomina. Parecia estar num lugar muito mais aberto.

Olhando para o céu percebeu que não estava em seu quarto. A lua crescente já em seus últimos dias parecia brilhar mais ali. Olhou para um lado e depois para o outro. Estava deitado no chão. A sua esquerda havia algumas árvores e uma montanha. À direita eram mais algumas árvores, uma longa trilha pelo mato alto e o mar, enfim.

Certo, ele não estava no castelo definitivamente e ponto final.

Todo o seu corpo estava dolorido, mas não sentia o cheiro de sangue. O sangue que perdera no treino com o pai. Tateou o chão. Não encontrando seu rabo e decidiu esquecer. Por algum motivo não conseguia raciocinar direito, sentia uma enorme vontade de dormir.

Sr. Ohkawa apareceu entre as árvores carregando frutas enormes. Ouviu ele falando alguma coisa como Que bom que acordou. Sentou-se. Segurou a testa com uma mão por causa da enorme dor de cabeça.

-Ohkawa, onde estamos? - Falou. Tinha algo errado com ele, sabia, mas... Não exatamente o que, nunca havia sentido isso antes. O lagarto fez algum ruído, falando. Prestava atenção em suas palavras, tentando driblar a dor.

Ilha das sereias então. O que estava fazendo ali?

-O que estamos fazendo aqui? - Ele respondeu algo do gênero Ordens superiores e sabia que ele se referia ao seu pai. - Mas o que estamos fazendo aqui? - Repetiu enfatizando a palavra.

O lagarto sentou-se afastado e começou a explicar calmamente. De vez em quando tinha de repetir certas coisas que ele não entendia por causa da maldita dor. Então, a ficha caiu para o belo youkai. Ele arregalou os olhos e virou-se para o youkai, esquecendo-se da dor.

Tentava não demonstrar a surpresa, mas era simplesmente impossível.

Então o Sr. Ohkawa começou a explicar mais coisas, mais e mais. Então Sesshou-maru deu um basta e levantou-se.

-Escute, como faço para voltar? - O youkai abanou a cabeça dizendo que não havia como voltar. Recebeu um cascudo de Sesshou-maru. - Fale.

E ele falou. Sesshou-maru sentou-se frustrado, porém paciente.

-Eu vou ficar aqui durante três noites então. - Fitou-o. - É melhor que ninguém saiba disso nesse tempo ou eu te mato. - O youkai pareceu suar frio e saiu, deixando-o sozinho.

Olhou para o céu. Podia fazer muitas coisas numa ilha grande longe do seu castelo durante três dias e três noites. Em especial, observar a lua.

----------

Entrei na sala com um enorme sorriso. Fechei a porta e me preparei para falar com Sofy, mas...

-Não. - O príncipe estava ali, comendo como se nunca tivesse comido na vida.

Fechei a boca e suspirei junto de Sofy. Resolvi sentar perto dela. Era pelo menos mais seguro do que sentar perto dele. Cutuquei Sofy com uma mão. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e eu suspirei outra vez. De repente um silêncio ridículo tomou conta do lugar.

Uma mulher entrou no local completamente constrangida de interromper a conversa. A observei enquanto ela corria para um canto da sala e só então percebi que Inu no Taisho estava ali. Ela falou algo muito, mas muito baixo e depois se retirou com uma vênia a todos. O rei fez uma cara de preocupação rapidamente, mas depois deixou para lá.

-Parece que Sesshou-maru não foi encontrado. - Abandonou a cara triste e deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha para mim e para Sofy. - Eu vou no lugar dele então!

_NÃO!_ Como se já não bastasse o filho agora o rei também? _NÃO, MIL VEZES NÃO!!!_ Nem quero pensar no que pode acontecer quando uma humana frágil e virgem se encontra sozinha numa caverna isolada com dois youkais muito lindos... Fico me perguntando se é mais fácil eles me atacarem ou eu os atacar.

-Só que eu não. - Inu-Yasha gritou.

-Então, acho que já temos tudo resolvido. - Sofy levantou-se e saiu.

-Vocês estão me escutando? - Ele falou.

Um outro silêncio incômodo se seguiu enquanto Inu-Yasha e Inu no Taisho me fitavam curiosamente.

-Hmm... - Resmunguei e me virei para Inu no Taisho. - Por que Sesshou-maru desapareceu? Isso costuma acontecer?

Ele desviou o olhar e se preparou para sair por onde Sofy saiu também.

-Eu não sei.

Então, sobrou apenas Inu-Yasha e eu na sala. Algo não tão agradável quando ele está morrendo de fome, eu percebi pelo olhar dele.

-Então... - Me levantei e bati no kimono que me deram. - Estou indo.

-Espere. - Ele me fitou direito pela primeira vez. Acho que está tentando ser amigável comigo. - Tem um rombo na sua roupa, bem ali, na coxa. - Ele sorriu zombeteiramente.

Senti minha bochecha queimando e não me atrevi a olhar para onde _ELE_ olhava. De fato, youkais são perigosos. Ainda mais quando estão com fome.

----------

-Tem certeza disso? Eu posso ir sozinha se vocês quiserem, não se incomodem! - Sofy me empurrava pela praia, já que eu me encontrava paralisada o suficiente para não conseguir me mexer. - É sério, o rei e o príncipe são pessoas ocupadas, por que não deixa que eu vá sozinha? - Quando olhei para frente outra vez os dois já estavam lá.

-Não se preocupe, eles não mordem. - Nessa hora Inu no Taisho deu um sorrisinho e seu canino brilhou com a lua.

-Tem certeza? - Me virei para ela mais uma vez, realmente em puro pânico. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto chegávamos lá.

-Não se preocupe. - Olhou para mim. - Vai dar tudo certo. - Suspirou e olhou para os dois. - Vocês tem que chegar no fundo da ilha. Lá, vocês vão procurar imediatamente uma caverna. - E virou-se para mim como uma mãe que dava brinca no filho. - E você tem de ser rápida, não vai agüentar ficar muito tempo sem ar! - Congelei diante disso. Seria assim tão profundo? - Vocês devem encontrar algumas sereias no caminho, mas vão até o final da gruta. - Deu uma pausa rápida. - Lá se encontra o espelho.

-Afinal... - Inu no Taisho perguntou. - Para que serve esse espelho? Temos um monte lá no reino! - Sofy segurou uma risada e apenas sorriu.

-Bom, acredito que vocês têm algo em comum. - Eu e o rei nos olhamos confusos antes dela continuar. - Ambos querem destruir Naraku, certo?

Inu no Taisho fechou a expressão.

-O que o espelho têm a ver com esse bandido?

-Acredito que esse espelho pode lhe dizer onde ele se encontra.

Fico imaginando como ela sabe desse espelho.

-Certo. - Inu-Yasha se intrometeu. - Dá para irmos de uma vez? Quanto mais rápidos formos, mas rápido voltaremos. - Avançou na minha direção e esticou o dedo na minha cara. Suei frio. - E _VOCÊ_ e as suas companheiras vão deixar o local. - Abanei a cabeça concordando, obviamente, com medo.

Inu no Taisho suspirou e se voltou para o mar.

-Bem, é isso aí... Aqui vamos nós.

-Er... - Todos olharam para mim - Mas como vamos para a ilha?

Todos me olharam como se eu fosse uma idiota. Bem, não sei o que estava acontecendo, mas seja como for, não sei mesmo como nós vamos para lá.

----------

-AHHHH!!! - Um berro meu ecoou e Inu-Yasha pôs a mão na minha cabeça e olhou para mim.

-Não grite! - bufou de raiva.

-Como você quer que eu não grite! Olhe como nós vamos para a ilha! - Apontei para a ilha lá no final.

Bom, eu já sabia que o rei era um youkai. Mas _NUNCA_ que eu imaginaria que ele podia virar um cachorro. Não, um _CACHORRÃO_! Tipo aqueles ursos da América, de três metros e alguma coisa. Realmente assustador. E bem, também não passou pela minha cabeça que a gente ia para mar aberto montado num rei cachorro.

Espera... Cachorros sabem nadar? Nossa, sempre pensei que eles fossem uns inúteis que só serviam para babar sua mão e bagunçar o seu quarto. Preciso rever meus conceitos sobre cachorros. Alguma coisa me diz que ainda vou conviver um bom tempo com a família Inu.

Nada muito agradável mas ainda assim, vou poder derrotar o Naraku. Se isso já for o suficiente, então passar mais alguns dias não será problema.

-Bom, é agora. - Olhei para Inu-Yasha, que estava sentado nas costas do pai ao meu lado.

-Agora o que? - Algo me dizia que não seria nada legal.

-Inspire todo o ar que puder! - Ele olhou para mim.

-Mas para quê? - Olhei para frente e vi que já estávamos perto da ilha. Íamos mergulhar para entrar na gruta.

Rapidamente entrei em pânico. Bom, há uma coisa que não gosto mais do que de youkais: o mar aberto. Principalmente se isso envolver segurar a respiração para ter que mergulhar naquela escuridão do mar.

Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, suguei todo o ar que podia. Senti Inu-Yasha segurar o _MEU_ nariz com uma mão - quase que ele arrancou um olho meu com aquelas garras - e me empurrar para baixo enquanto ele deitava também, segurando-se firme no pêlo do pai. Depois, só senti frio. Muito frio. Fechei os olhos. A água era muito fria, tanto quanto uma pedra de gelo. Meu corpo estava leve.

Inu-Yasha deve ter percebido isso e me puxou contra ele, sem soltar a mão do pêlo do pai. Quanto mais afundávamos, mas frio ficava. Então eu simplesmente grudei meu corpo ao dele. Agarrei-o com todas as forças, ainda de olhos fechados. Eu devia ter apertado muito, pois ele se remexeu incomodado com a falta de ar. Não sabia bem para onde estávamos indo, mas sabia que estava escuro lá em baixo.

De repente, senti que o pai do Inu-Yasha mudou o curso e subiu um pouco, para frente. Nisso, não sei onde fomos parar. Mas quando abri os olhos, estava numa gruta, com certeza. Uma gruta dentro d'água. Algo que me chamou a atenção, foram as várias tochas acesas espelhadas pela gruta.

Já conseguia respirar normalmente. Meu corpo estava tão frio quanto a água, mas ali dentro era incrivelmente quente. Ou talvez fosse Inu-Yasha que ainda me abraçava. Tão rápido quanto aconteceu, ele se soltou de mim. Inu no Taisho nos olhou.

-Namoro depois, temos trabalho a fazer.

-Cala a boca pai. - Chutou o pai na cabeça. Ele resmungou alguma coisa mas deixou quieto.

Sentou-se ao meu lado outra vez enquanto o pai se movia dentro d'água, devagar. Observei que as tochas continuavam lá, acesas. Inu-Yasha segurou minha mão e vendo que ainda estava gelada, retirou o casaco vermelho e depositou-o em mim.

-Hã? - O olhei.

-Melhor ficar com isso por enquanto.

-Ha... - Olhei para o pai e o vi revirar os olhos.

Depois de pouco mais que um minuto, chegamos em terra firme. Entretanto o local era tão apertado que se o pai dele não voltasse a ser um humano ficaria entalado dentro da gruta. Ele o fez logo. E bem, o feto de ele estar nessa forma não impede que ele seja um youkai cachorro, que... Sim, ele sacudiu o corpo jogando água para todos os cantos. Inclusive para cima de mim e de Inu-Yasha. O filho reclamou e praguejou em murmúrios.

-Vamos. - Falei e peguei uma tocha, adentrando a caverna. Logo que viramos à esquerda, encontramos dois homens parados em frente a um grande portão de madeira. Dei um gritinho de susto. Não eram pessoas. A pele de um era azul, a do outro era verde. Ambos usavam uma espécie de toga branca. - O que?

-Quem são vocês? - O de pele azul deu alguns passos à frente e apontou uma lança para nós.

-Vão embora, seus bebês. - O outro completou. Dei um passo atrás enquanto que Inu no Taisho deu um à frente.

-Nem o rei, Inu no Taisho?

Os dois pareceram recuar um pouco as lanças e as colocaram em pé, como um cajado. Falaram normalmente, depois.

-Mesmo nosso rei não pode entrar.

-Se quiser, terá de lutar. - Empunharam as armas e se colocaram em posição de ataque. Senti que fiquei branca.

-O portal das sereias da terra devemos guardar.

-Por isso vão embora se não quiserem se machucar.

Revirei os olhos, obviamente cansada.

-Ai! Vocês não sabem falar sem ter que rimar? - Tapei a boca, Inu-Yasha entrou em posição de combate e me olhou para mim com um sorriso maligno.

-Parece que as rimas pegam. - E voltou-se para os dois. O pai também entrou em posição de combate, mas falou para mim.

-Kagome, enquanto nós distraímos esses dois, você abre o portal e passa. - Acenei com a cabeça, mas ele não me viu por estar virado para frente.

Num movimento rápido, ambos os guardiões do portal avançaram para cima dos dois. Inu-Yasha se defendeu e tentou retalhar a lança fraca de madeira, mas ele apenas a arranhou. O pai deu um pulo quando a lança do outro cortou o ar embaixo de si e depois deu um murro na cabeça da sereia. Entretanto ele nem pareceu sentir e apenas um risquinho de sangue saiu de sua boca.

-Anda logo! - Inu-Yasha gritou enquanto dava alguns pulos para trás para se defender da lança que avançava em sua direção sem parar.

Fiquei um pouco atônita, seria mesmo bom deixá-los ali? De qualquer forma, preciso pegar o espelho e aquele portal deve escondê-lo. Corri furiosamente pelo canto e parei na frente do portão de madeira, olhando para cima. Taquei-me contra o portão, tentando abri-lo. Mas infelizmente não consegui. Era muito pesado. Tentei outra vez, dessa vez com as mãos. Empurrei mas nem fez efeito. Então me afastei um pouco, mas não me atrevia a olhar para trás para ver os dois lutando.

Virei a cabeça para os dois e vi duas correntes. Uma estava presa em cada lado do portão. Quando observei melhor, eram as trancas do portão. Corri para o lado esquerdo e peguei uma corrente, abaixando-me no chão. Puxei, arranhei e mordi. Nada parecia estar fazendo efeito. Então peguei nas minhas costas meu grande e querido amigo: a besta. Apontei a besta para o cadeado e atirei.

Nada. Olhei para trás.

-Não está funcionando! - Inu no Taisho olhou furiosamente para o portão antes de voltar a lutar, mas essa distração lhe custou um furo no ombro. O pai soltou um palavrão, retirando a lança e a quebrando em dois. - Essa não! - Corri até o pai mas ele se levantou antes que eu chegasse até ele.

A sereia de pele azul, que havia perdido a lança, não pareceu se importar com isso e deu alguns passos atrás, posicionando-se novamente.

-Kagome, vá para trás. – O pai me falou, empurrando para trás dele.

Inu-Yasha deu um murro no peito da sereia verde e ela parou longe, de encontro ao portão. Vi que ele olhou para o pai enquanto se levantava e eu o obedeci, perguntando-me o que faria.

Inu-Yasha outra vez se aproximou de mim, escondendo-se debaixo do casaco comigo. O olhei curiosa com as bochechas coradas. Ele olhava fixo para o portão, nem parecia perceber que eu estava ali.

Percebi que Inu no Taisho retirou uma espada das costas e a levantou com as duas mãos. Olhei curiosa. Inu-Yasha parecia estar esperando por algo. Então veio.

-Kaze no... KIZU! - Abaixou a espada ferozmente e uma forte ventania fez com que os dois guardiões fossem tacados no portão e este foi destruído com os mesmos. Pedaços de madeira voaram para todos os cantos e Inu-Yasha ainda olhava coma mesma cara, parecia estar analisando cada movimento que o pai fazia. Fechei os olhos por causa da poeira e involuntariamente tossi duas vezes. O pai nos olhou. - Vamos seguir em frente.

Inu-Yasha me levantou do chão - e só então me toquei que estava no chão - e começamos a avançar, mas antes parei e olhei o teto da gruta. O ataque dele destruiu tudo e fez um rombo negro de pelo menos dez metros de diâmetro às nossas cabeças. _Uau!_ pensei. Depois segui os outros.

----------

Sesshou-maru olhou para o lado quando viu uma luz amarela e branca sair do chão, formando uma terrível nuvem de fumaça. Ohkawa olhou assustado, mas Sesshou-maru nem ligou. Um buraco se fez no local e a terra estremeceu um pouco.

-Pai. - Falou e andou até o buraco, olhando para baixo. Completamente escuro. Olhou para as mãos. E depois pulou no local.

Ohkawa o olhou e abanou a mão, acenando um adeus. Depois pegou uma frutinha que tinha em mãos e sentou-se no chão, comendo as frutas. Sorriu para o mar.

--------------------

Oi! X)

Brass chegou com mais um capítulo, queria postar antes de eu viajar, mas o não estava permitindo por causa daqueles problemas.. Aí eu decidi colocar depois, quando voltasse de viagem... Fui lá para Angra dos Reis e andei de lancha na Ilha de Paquetá, na Ilha de Caras e na Ilha do Dentista. Foi muito bom. A lancha me ajudou a fazer a cena em que eles andam nas cosats do pai. XD

Estou feliz por que finalmente a ação começou, estava já cansada de tanto enrolar, enrolar e enrolar... Bem, não tenho muito a dizer então vou direto às reviews.

CaHh Kinomoto - Oi! o/ Voltei com mais um capítulo enquanto você voltou com mais uma review-jumbo! (Brass chorando de emoção num cantinho da sala) Ai querida CaHh, quando vai aprender que eu AMO ler as suas reviews tamanho jumbo!!! O.O Quantos aos desenhos da Sofy, ela gosta de desenhar sereias. Sim, ela é uma das pessoas... Que todos queriam ter como mãe: cozinha bem, é bonita, inteligente e tem um fofo pêlo de oncinha (ela é jaguar na verdade). E ninguém se meteria com você no colégio por que teriam medo da sua mãe XD O problema seria achar uma cama _à la Sofy_, já que ela é muito, realmente muito grande. Ah, é bom imaginar CaHh, a gente se sente mais livre, leve e solta! ;D Podes crer, tristeza e maldade é com certeza a melhor combinação! Quanto ao One-shot que você mencionou, eu resolvi mudar de idéia por que ia ficar muito grande e então decidi fazer seriada mesmo, apesar de não gostar muito. Sim eu desenhei a Sofy, achei que ela ficou bem bonitinha. Ela usa brinquinhos tipo o Miroku, huahauhua!!! Quanto ao negócio da Naru, li o capítulo 18 de UCPE e acho que está melhor por que saiu daquele negócio meloso do Inu e da Kagome. Também achei legal que a Kikyou apareceu, gosto muito dela. Para mim, acho que ela deveria ficar com o Inu nas fics... Mas quando se trata do anime e do mangá, acho que o Inu tem que aturar a Kagome mesmo, huahauau ;D Pode ficar com o Yusuke barango que eu já tenho esposo, viu? É o meu lindo e gostos, perfeito e admirado por todos...: Hao! (Brass venerando uma foto dele que ela pendurou no quarto). Eu leio sua fic sim, acho bem engraçada! É bom para descontrair um pouco! Bjus pra você minina!

Mel - Oi! Bom, se eu te falar o que vai acontecer quando os dois se encontrarem não terá graça, certo? XD Ah, quanto ao filme, eu não sei onde tem para vender na net não, por que a maioria é só do segundo movie... Mas experimenta o site do kmikz... só que eu num sei qual é o site, se eu lembrar eu te dou, ok? Bjus pra tu minina!

Dessa-chan - Huahuahauua! Torça então para que o casal ganhe, certo? Um bjão para você!

Lebss-chan - Oi! Que bom que você está gostando da minha fic, fico feliz em saber que todos estão. Huahuahau!!! Você deve ter uma forte paixão por aventura então, afinal, cada aventura é uma emoção escondida. XD Sim, a Sofy é muito fofa!!! O fato dela nunca mostrar o corpo será revelado dentro de alguns capítulos... E quanto ao Naraku, seu ódio por ele só vai aumentar nos próximos caps, tenho certeza... hauhauhauhua!!! Bjus pra tu. Sobre a Asuka, tudo bem, sei que devem ter outras pessoas ai também que só lêem e não comentam, mas eu não posso reclamar disso por que eu também faço isso... XD Mas eu tenho uma explicação gente, pe por que o meu acesso é discado (coisa de pobreta minha, num liguem) e ai eu entro na net rapidinho, salvo a fic no pc e só então eu leio... Mas ai num dá pra conectar outra vez só para comentar... Geralmente eu faço isso nos sábados, quando eu fico conectada até as quatro da manhã... Bjus!

Mia - Oi! Que bom, continue lendo, gostando e comentando, viu? Finalmente entramos na parte da ação, e daí para frente acredito que teremos muito mais.. Um bjão!

Teresinha - Querida Teresinha, comments não gastam o meu tempo, principalmente os de pessoas como você que gostam de dar a opinião sobre os casais, huahauhauhau!!! Olha, se eu fosse você começava a rezar, por que a votação já está praticamente encerrada... E olha, não fale assim da pobre Kikyou... U.U (pensando bem, fala sim, ela é meio chatinha mesmo...) E se ela ficasse com o Sesshou-maru, as pessoas não poderiam nem chegar perto que já seriam congelados... Aqueles dois devem até acabar com o fogo do Hao... O.O Bem, bejinhus para você!!!

Para os amantes do casal Kag/Maru, vou fazer algumas recomendações de fics em inglês, tá bem? Esses fics podem ser achados no site A Single Spark (o endereço está lá no meu profile), um site dedicadoa esse casal. Aqueles que não gostam simplesmente pulem essa parte e ignorem: **_Games_**, da **_Vampyrosa_** e **_The Trade_**, da **_Oniko_**, que também pode ser achada aqui.

Esses dois são muito bons, adorei lê-los.

E outra coisa: prometo que no próximo capítulo a Kikyou, a Kagura e a Sango aparecerão. Quanto à Ayame eu não sei, mas farei o possível.. Tadenhas, elas só estão lá sem fazer nada... Mas elas vão aparecer, prometo!!! E também, algumas verdades serão reveladas da infância da Kagome... Esperem, ta? E comentem, vamos ver se conseguimos chegar à review número cinqüenta?

Pessoinhas, se vocês estiverem bem curiosos, podem ir lá no meu blog (tá no profile) e verem uma imagem que eu fiz da Sofy no paint. Lembrando que como foi feito no paint, ficou uma porcaria... Mas, vocês quem sabem... Aproveitem e comentem, viu?

Acho que é só. Bejinhos!

Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, um aviso: a votação para o casal termina no próximo capítulo, portanto aproveitem enquanto ainda é tempo.

Inu-Kisses,

Brass

OS: Tou muy feliz por que ganhei um monitor de tela plana e 17 polegadas... MUITO SHOW!!! É que o outro estava com problemas por que o pobrezinho de 15 polegadas e tela que mais parece minha barriga do que outra coisa por que não é plano (risos ao fundo) é de 1996... Já estava na hora de se aposentar mesmo, não é? Bjus! ;D


	6. O espelho revelador de mentes III

_**Uma Sombra no Coração**_

_Capítulo 6 - O espelho revelador de mente parte III - voltando_

Não sei bem o que era aquilo, mas com certeza, a coisa mais linda que já vi em toda a minha vida. Eu nunca havia visto coisa igual. E pela boquiaberta de Inu-Yasha, diria que ele também não. O rei também estava impressionado, mas não parecia querer transmitir isso.

Quando cruzamos o portal, escutamos algumas vozes e seguimos para o fim do corredor. Lá chegando, encontramos uma gruta imensa. Muito grande, o teto deveria estar a uns sete metros de minha cabeça. Parecia uma igreja católica, me lembro por que havia um quadro no quarto de minha mãe. O local era imenso, porém completamente redondo. Não sei do que eram feitos as paredes, o teto e o piso, mas era algo brilhante que parecia até gelo. Mas eu sabia que era cristal. Ele reluzia a luz de duas velas, iluminando o local todo com o azul bebê das paredes. E à nossa frente, muitas, muitas sereias estavam em cima de elevações, rochas e cantavam num coro.

Sim, igual a uma capela. Um coro maravilhoso elas formavam, cantando numa língua que não conhecia. Poderia ficar ali para sempre. Porém...

-Vamos seguir em frente. - Inu no Taisho guardou a espada de volta nas costas e prosseguiu, andando em direção a um buraco negro que havia na parede onde as sereias estavam cantando.

Eu, porém, parecia não tê-lo escutado, estava apenas escutando as sereias. Como Inu-Yasha. Mas ele estava diferente, quando o olhei, ele fitava perplexo para as sereias, como se só houvesse elas no mundo. Ele não parecia nem saber onde estava ou quem era.

Parecia totalmente hipnotizado.

Naquele momento, o coro parou. Mergulhamos num silêncio de três segundos, quando todas as sereias pularam para o chão, impedindo o rei de passar. Inu-Yasha balançou a cabeça levemente e fez cara de quem estava meio enjoado, olhando seu reflexo no chão. Arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-De novo não. - Nós dois olhamos para o pai que se posicionava para lutar. As quase cinqüenta sereias também se posicionaram, sorrindo malignamente. - Vamos ter que lutar.

Foi tudo tão rápido, quando me dei por mim, estava me abaixando no chão e dando uma rasteira numa das três sereias que voaram para cima de mim. Ela, entretanto se esquivou num pulo para trás, enquanto as outras duas se aproximaram por trás de mim. Consegui me virar, mas não a tempo de impedir que uma delas segurasse meu braço e o arranhasse pela fenda do quimono vermelho de Inu-Yasha - eu o tinha vestido, mas não amarrado como ele faz, em mim ficou parecendo um quimono de dormir aberto... E vermelho. Fingi não sentir a dor e puxei uma espada da cintura - Ayame me emprestara.

Numa linha horizontal, da esquerda para a direita, cortei a barriga de uma sereia, que pôs a mão no ferimento pequeno. Notei que apesar de raças diferentes, o sangue delas é tão vermelho quanto o nosso. Ela sorriu e partiu de novo para cima de mim.

Peguei a espada e mudei a posição, empunhando agora para trás. Num rápido movimento, coloquei-a ao lado de minha cintura segurando-a com as duas mãos. Senti o impacto da primeira sereia que me atacara na espada. Ela caíra para trás com um enorme furo que atravessava seu quadril. O sangue escorreu pelo cristal do chão.

Antes de seu corpo atingir o chão, entretanto, as outras que estavam à minha frente me seguraram, uma pegou meu braço e a outra, a minha cabeça, fincando suas unhas no meu cabelo e apertando forte. Senti uma tremenda dor de cabeça e quis gritar quando uma delas - a que segurava meu braço - o torceu fortemente.

No momento seguinte, senti que ela me soltou rápido e eu fui empurrada duramente contra o chão. Não evitei um grito quando caí em cima de meu braço. Fechei os olhos com força, amaldiçoando a dor e os abri novamente ao ver Inu-Yasha. Ele acabara de matar uma delas, atravessando seu corpo com as garras e partira para o mano-a-mano com a outra. Arregalei os olhos, mas não me esqueci da dor.

Outras três pularam em cima dele e Inu-Yasha teve de se apoiar num joelho para não cair. Uma agarrou seu braço, tentando torcê-lo como fez comigo, apesar de não obter um resultado. Duas estavam em suas costas, tentando arranhar-lhe o quimono de baixo e a última estava à sua frente, empurrando seu rosto contra o solo e segurando uma mecha de seu cabelo, pronta para cortá-lo.

-Não... - Murmurei sem saber e com alguma força no meu braço direito, o quebrado, cortei sua cabeça com a espada, fechando os olhos nesse momento. O sangue caiu todo no cabelo dele. Não sei o que me deu, mas ver o seu cabelo, quase pronto a ser cortado me deu nos nervos. Eu tinha que impedi-la de fazer aquilo.

Depois disso, acho que Inu-Yasha se concertou e levantou-se, abrindo os braços e empurrando todas elas para longe dele. Elas deram um gritinho agudo que me incomodou e a ele também. Depois voltou a lutar com uma que ainda estava ali. Ela arranhou seu quimono e seu peito com a mão. Ele se afastou um pouco, mas parecia nem sentir o suor que escorria e fazia o ferimento arder. Num movimento impressionantemente rápido, levou a mão até o ferimento e lançou mais um ataque. Pude ouvi-lo gritar algo como Hijin Kessou. E subitamente a sereia estava no solo, com vários rasgos e furos em sua pele. Olhei perplexa aquilo.

Mas não tive muito tempo quando voltei a lutar com mais sereias e sereias e sereias. Inu no Taisho já devia ter eliminado umas vinte, Inu-Yasha umas treze e eu só umas sete... Quando vi, faltavam apenas dez.

-Kagome, cuidamos delas, avance! - Olhei-o preocupada e depois para o filho. Ele acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Olhei para o rei novamente e concordei. Comecei a correr em direção a saída e nem percebi quando entrei num lugar apertado e quente. Um corredor. Miseravelmente quente, apesar de não ter fogo ali por perto. Tanto que retirei o quimono de Inu-Yasha. Senti que o suor percorria todo o meu corpo. Senti-me tonta com essa onda quente e comecei a respirar mais devagar e a puxar mais ar. Olhei para trás, mas já tinha corrido tanto que nem sabia onde estava a entrada. Segui em frente, me apoiando na parede.

No final do corredor, achei um santuário. Pequeno, devia ter sido feito por alguém para orar. Andei até o mesmo devagar e olhei o pequeno santuário. Tinha um desenho em cores marrom e branco ali. Parecia uma deusa usando roupas de monge. Uma Deusa felina, eu vi. No topo da capelinha havia um hamafuda, daqueles usados para afastar maus espíritos. Abri cuidadosamente a capelinha e tive de me abaixar para ver o que tinha lá dentro.

Apenas um simples... Espelho.

Não sei quanto tempo passei olhando-o, mas depois entrei minhas mãos naquele local e peguei o objeto. Olhei o espelho. Para mim, era um espelho normal. De repente, senti algo em minha mão que me deu um susto, mas continuei segurando o espelho. Parecia pequenas ondas de choque. Olhei o hamafuda. Ele estava descarregando energias elétricas por todo o solo, paralisando meu corpo.

-Merda...

Olhei para o chão que começava a ceder. Era uma armadilha. Vi lentamente quando meu corpo caiu no buraco e eu não conseguia me mexer por estar paralisada. Bati com a cabeça em alguma coisa enquanto mergulhava na escuridão aos meus pés e caí rapidamente na inconsciência.

... Então assim é a inconsciência, tudo negro. Estou flutuando em algum lugar completamente negro. Não sinto meu corpo e não consigo abrir os olhos. Mas sinto que estou flutuando para algum lugar. Onde eu realmente estou?

Consigo com muito, muito esforço, abrir meus olhos, mas não completamente. Estava fitando o teto da gruta. Estava em outro lugar, não sabia aonde. Vejo o teto em movimento. Não, eu estou sendo carregada.

Mas Quem...?

Conheço-o... Sesshou-maru. Ele me carregava e não parecia ter percebido que eu acordei. Olhava fixamente para o caminho à frente. Mas eu o fitava. Tinha algo errado com ele, eu sei, mas não sei o quê. Seu rosto está... Cadê o...?

Não consigo manter meus pensamentos ativos e caio na inconsciência de novo.

----------

Sento-me rapidamente, nem senti que estava com o quimono de Inu-Yasha. Olho para os lados e vejo Inu no Taisho sentado ao lado de uma fogueira com Inu-Yasha. Olho para o céu e percebo que não estou mais na gruta. Estou ao ar livre. Nenhum deles me olha, apesar de terem percebido que eu tinha acordado. Ao lado do pai estava um lagarto do seu tamanho, verde e... nojento. Olho para o filho.

-O que aconteceu? Onde estamos?

Por algum motivo, ele taca algo para mim que seguro entre minhas mãos. Só então percebo que minhas mãos estão enfaixadas. As faixas estão levemente vermelhas, de sangue. Meu sangue. Ao invés de dar valor para isso, noto o que ele me deu. Era um vidro. Um caco de vidro. Olho-o sem entender.

-O que é isso? - Levanto o caco.

-O espelho. - Olho-o. - Ou melhor, o que sobrou dele.

Arregalei os olhos, de espanto, surpresa. Como assim, espelho? O que aconteceu enquanto desmaiei? Fitei atônita o caco de vidro, de boquiaberta. Ele percebeu e logo começou a explicar.

-Quando te achamos, você estava com o espelho quebrado entre as mãos completamente ensangüentadas. - Ele apontou para a minha mão. - O espelho deve ter se quebrado nelas. O que estranhamos é que você estava com o espelho, mas não os cacos de vidro. Bem, na verdade, só esse.

Pensei.

-Você estava sentada na parede, bem afastada de onde ocorreu o desmoronamento. Deve ter doído andar aquele trecho todo. - O pai interferiu.

-Mas e Sesshou-maru? Eu o vi lá dentro. - Perguntei preocupada. Nem percebi que o pai estremeceu.

-Sesshou-maru? - Inu-Yasha cuspiu. - Aquele idiota não está aqui. Acho que você bateu forte demais a cabeça.

Não respondi. Ao invés disso, olhei para o vidrinho em minhas mãos. Será mesmo que aquele suposto Seshou-maru era algo de minha mente? Não, lembro-me muito bem que ele era real. Eu estava meio inconsciente na hora, mas tenho certeza de que o vi. Ele estava lá. Suspirei.

-Viemos para cá à toa, então. - Os dois se levantaram e Inu no Taisho falou com um sorriso triste.

-Foi uma noite perdida para todos nós, mas não adianta chorar sobre o leite derramado. Vamos voltar.

Eu me levantei e só então vi o mar, percebendo que estávamos em cima da ilha. É Naraku, dessa vez você teve sorte. Mas na próxima vez, juro que te pego.

Observei o pai se transformando, e enquanto ele fazia isso, olhei para trás rapidamente, sem realmente ver algo. Estava pensando. Não sei por que, mas voltei a pensar em Sesshou-maru. Nunca pensei vê-lo naquele estado. É difícil de imaginar, mas aquele Sesshou-maru... Sem a lua na testa... Sem as marcas nas bochechas... Loiro! É, para mim, ele parecia um tanto humano.

-Anda! - Inu-Yasha falou e corri para suas costas. Num pulo, ele me levou até as costas do pai.

Entreguei a veste para Inu-Yasha.

-Obrigada. – Eu Sorri. Ele me olhou com carranca por um momento antes de se virar para frente.

-Feh. - ...Idiota....

Subitamente, Inu no Taisho parou.

-Ué? – Perguntei. Será que acabou a gasolina?

Qual não foi minhas surpresa quando ao olhar mais pra frente, ver Naraku sobre a água? Ele dá um risadinha nojenta.

-Boa noite minha pequena. – Ele fez um sinal com a cabeça para mim, sob a pele de babuíno. Senti meu sangue correr mais rápido de ódio. – Meu rei... – Virou-se para o mesmo. – Então, como foi a estada na Ilha das Sereias? Espero que tenham apreciado.

-Idiota. – Murmurei baixinho, cerrando o punho.

-HIRAIKOTSU! – Ouço Sango gritar ao longe.

O enorme bumerangue dela acertaria Naraku, se ele não pegasse a arma dela. De costas, ainda por cima. Olhei espantada. Ele segurou aquela arma de costas, sem mexer nada mais que o braço e com UM braço! Nem Sango é capaz disso. Ele sorri.

-Temos companhia.

Olho para a praia e vejo Sango, Kagura, Ayame, Kikyou, um youkai lobo ( o que estava dando bola para Ayame) e Sofy na areia. Todos estavam muito preocupadas.

-Inu-Yasha! – Diz o pai. – Leve a garota até a praia, não queremos feridos.

Inu-Yasha não respondeu, ao invés disso, me pegou na cintura e me pôs debaixo de seu braço, como se eu fosse... Ser eu fosse um alce morto que ele acabou de caçar! Pode isso?

-Ei! – Reclamo, mas ele não me ouve. Olho para baixo e vejo a água do mar passando rapidamente e então ele me joga fortemente na areia da praia. Chego a engolir dois quilos. – Não pode...

-Fique aqui! SANKONTESSOU!!! – E se lança para cima de Naraku. Este desaparece no mar e Inu-Yasha cai de car na água, jorrando água para todos os lados.

Naraku reaparece em outra parte.

-Kagome! – Sofy corre até mim. – Você está bem? Cadê o espelho?

-É uma longa história, não tenho tempo agora. – E corro na direção de Ayame. Devolvo a ela a espada que me emprestara. – Ayame, vou precisar da sua ajuda. Sango! – Ela corre até nós.

-Pode contar comigo! – E sorri.

-Kagura, você pode chegar até Naraku por cima, certo? Ayame, você vai com a Kagura, quero que o intercepte.

-Certo. – Ela corre até Kouga, que fica confuso. – Vou precisar da sua ajuda. – Ouço-a dizer. Ele concorda com a cabeça.

Dou um pouco de espaço e Kagura forma sua pena gigante. Kouga e Ayame sobem nela.

-Kagome, e agora? - Sango murmurou para mim. Fitei-a um pouco pensativa.

-Chame Kirara, vamos pegar esse bandido.

Sango não respondeu, apenas se virou para trás e pôs uma mão na boca. Soprou forte e deu um grande, longo e alto assovio.

Um rugido felino baixo foi ouvido ao alto e me virei para o céu, onde vi uma sombra negra vindo em nossa direção. Sorri.

----------

Oi! Quanto tempo, hein? Gostaram desse capítulo? Ação, ação e mais ação, é só o que teremos daqui para frente... Por favor sejam gentis, é a primeira vez que escrevo ação... Sério, não sou boa nisso... prefiro o angst... o clima dark... as mortes e os suicídios... Isso combina mais comigo Brass com os olhos brilhando esfregando uma faquinha no rosto Hehehehe...

Gente, desculpe, não vou responder as reviews hoje... Estou completamente sem tempo, olha só... Eu tenho que escrever o capítulo dois de **_Um Conto de Valsa Eterna_** (já está quase pronto, esperem, viu? u.u) e também tenho que fazer um monte de coisinhas a mais... Desculpe pelo capítulo curto, sério mesmo...

Mas antes de tudo, **_UM AVISO IMPORTANTE_**. Não sei quem fez isso, mas alguém reportou a minha fic **_O Dia Que Não Terminou_**. Eu tinha classificado a fic como R, mas mesmo assim, reportaram por **_não estar adequado às classificações_**. Isso me magoou muito e estou no meio de um processo dark. É por isso que pode demorar a eu postar o próximo capítulo, não estou com muita cabeça para ação no momento. Estou magoada, demais, isso eu não nego.

Mesmo assim, se você que reportou está lendo isso, por favor entre em contato comigo, tá? Meu e-mail e meu MSN estão no profile... Desculpe se estou tirando o tempo de vocês, mas precisava desabafar um pouco...

Bem, é isso... Ah, os votos estão fechados, o resultado sai no próximo capítulo, ok? Outra coisa, percebi que no capítulo anterior, esqueci de comentar a review de algumas pessoas... Não se desesperem, no próximo capítulo estará tudo em ordem, tudo será esclarecido...

Inu-Kisses para todos!

Mas antes que eu me esqueça, o capítulo sete sai quando a gente chegar a cinqüenta reviews, viu? Quero ser um pouquinho malvada... XD (huahauhuahua, estou descontando a raiva em vocês, seus pobres coitados, huahauhauaua XD)

Brass


	7. Desculpinhas!

Oi pessoas!

Só para avisar, mas acho que vocês já perceberam que isso não é um capítulo, certo? É que com "3 Contos Natalinos" e o quarto capítuo de "Japão Dividido", estou meio ocupadinha, se é que me entendem... Hmm... Na verdade, ainda nem comecei a escrever o capítulo sete de "Uma Sombra no Coração". Acredito que só ano que vem. Sorry, mas estou preparando as outras fics, ok?

Quanto as reviews, não se preocupem, não estou fazendo isso por que não chegamos à 50 reviews... É só que estou mesmo ocupada, certo?

Cheia de idéias que quero utilizar nas fics...

Vai demorar um pouquinho sim, mas prometo que em Janeiro tem outra atualização. Esperem, por favor.

Feliz Natal à todos e próspero ano novo, que nesse próximo ano, ganhemos bastante inspiração para poder fazer bastantes fics!!!

Inu-Kisses,

Brass 


End file.
